


Han Seungwoo's Midlife Crisis (Or, How He Falls in Love with A Camboy)

by LP1



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camboy Kang Seungsik, Developing Friendships, Han Seungwoo-Centric, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Online Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playful Kang Seungsik, Playful Sex, Rich Han Seungwoo, Run-On Sentences, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Smitten Han Seungwoo, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Struggling Kang Seungsik, Unemployed Han Seungwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LP1/pseuds/LP1
Summary: Not having anything else to do, Seungwoo stumbles upon a very smiley and very pretty cam-boy that goes under the pseudonym “Peachy Sik”. To say he becomes enamored is an understatement.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 68
Kudos: 271





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this but i thought it would be better to post it than let it sit in my docs for another month. The world deserves sexy minx Seungsik. And yes, this will be just as cliche as my other 2seung. I can't help myself

Seungwoo stumbles into his love story by chance, believe it or not.

It’s a hazy afternoon and he’s in between jobs.

_Unemployed_ , his mother would say. He’d disagree, of course. The older generation just didn’t understand how hard it was to get jobs now. You couldn’t just walk in and ask for the manager and be hired within the week. Hell, he’s applied so many places he feels dizzy just thinking about it. It makes matters worse that not even half of those places have managed to get back to him, even with his thousand dollar degree.

It’s all so demeaning, really.

He’s just lucky his family is well off enough to support him while he looks around for the ‘perfect job’. He knows some people aren’t so lucky.

Seungwoo sighs, plopping onto the couch like he has every other morning-- he chances a look at the time and realizes it’s actually way past noon. Still, he opens his laptop and stares the blank google search page in the face, unsure what else he could possibly do. Without anything to focus on, he’s been restless and the heat in New York is so unbelievable he can’t be bothered to go out like a real human. It all makes him feel oppressed, a cloying itch crawling down the base of his spine.

He contemplates getting a coffee delivered but that would mean he’d have to get up and answer the door and that seems like too much work right now. A nap seems tempting but he _did_ just wake up.

Seungwoo sighs dejectedly as his head tips back onto the back of the couch. It’s then that an idea flashes across his mind.

The small ember of heat that has been sitting in his belly clawing at him for weeks rears its head once more, begging to be sated. Seungwoo only debates it for a minute before he starts clacking away, feeling only slightly ashamed as he types _‘gay porn’_ into the search bar. He really should be doing something productive but he’s only human. 

The small ember begins to stoke into a steady fire as he clicks on one of his usual sites, perusing all the thumbnails and titles until he can find something that catches his fancy. He tends to prefer homemade clips over the high quality, over produced stuff but all that does now is remind him of the fact that he’s still single.

_‘How much more pitiful could you get_?’ Byungchan had scolded him once. He had told Seungwoo that he should be conquering the world with his suave looks and his charm but here he was; shut in his apartment wearing the same week old pajamas as his hand lazily stroked at his cock. 

Seungwoo sighs again, feeling extremely woeful as his free hand continues to scroll until color suddenly catches his eye. The popup stands out against the dark layout of the rest of the site and the muted thumbnails of the other videos. There’s a hot guy sitting alone in soft pink, back-dropped by a neon fairy light aesthetic that stands out so well from everything else. 

There’s pretty pale legs in teeny tight pink shorts, leading up to a lithe body and a set of pouty, plush peachy lips that Seungwoo momentarily wishes he could run his thumb against. The rest of him is just as pretty; a strong, curved nose leading up to sharp eyes lined in dark, smudged liner. He’s stunning, seeming like someone that Seungwoo would have usually gone for pre-life crisis. The guy's mouth is moving slowly, lips peeling back to reveal a lovely smile.

His curiosity is obviously piqued and Seungwoo cautiously clicks on the ‘open live’ option. The small window opens up across his screen in high quality and he sits up a bit, his breathing becoming a touch heavier as he turns the volume up. 

A chat room pops up beside the video feed and Seungwoo scans the comments, chuckling at one that brashly asks whoever this guy is to, _‘show us your ass please’._ He can’t say he wouldn’t like to see as well, considering how nice the shorts look on his body. Seungwoo can only imagine the view without them is just as nice. 

Seungwoo quickly reads the rest of the page, eyes falling to the small text beneath the video that reads: “ **Peachy Sik:** **Online!** **802 viewers** **.** **300 Subscribers!** ”. He’s never really been into cam boys but whoever this guy is seems to have some type of following and he really has nothing better to do so why not stick around and see why he’s so popular.

He pulls his pajama bottoms down to his thighs, moving his laptop to his rest on his knees so he can start to jerk himself off in earnest, his thumb swirling around the head. On screen Sik laughs and the sound reverberates through Seungwoo’s speakers. Sik covers his mouth with his hand in a dainty, almost shy manner, his head tilting back slightly to show off the lace choker around his neck. “Really? Okay, I’ll take the shorts off if you guys can get donations to one-fifty. Is that fair?”

Seungwoo’s eyes flicker to the donation box counter and snorts through his nose when the number ticks up from seventy five dollars to almost one-ten instantly. That’s dedication. Seungwoo briefly wonders if he should get into this type of work but as he watches Sik lewdly sucking a finger into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks, he realizes that he isn’t confident enough to do things like that. Not even from the comfort of his room. 

His throat feels like it dries out as Sik continues to leisurely blow his index finger, popping it out of his mouth with a teasing smirk. “You guys must be needy tonight, huh? You wanna see me finger myself?”

Comments flood in too fast to read, as if Seungwoo would care to. But Sik seems to, head tilted back against his mountain of pillows, humming softly as his sharp eyes flicker across the screen. His mouth pulls up in a smirk. “We’re almost at our goal, babes. Real life has been so stressful I need to unwind, please.”

The breathy _‘please’_ shoots a tingle down to Seungwoo’s balls, a small amount of precome dribbling out of his slit and down the head before he collects it with his thumb, using it to ease the friction. 

He’s surprisingly very hard, considering all he’s watching is essentially someone sitting across from him. His cock curves in his hand, already turning a shade of deep shade of pink. He didn’t realize how wound up he was but it would be disappointing to not see this out to the end. He takes a deep breath, hand squeezing the base of his dick before stilling all his movement in an attempt to halt his building orgasm. 

Sik’s finger travels down his body, following the line between his pectorals and down his abs, the spit shining against his skin in the fluorescent lighting. His chest rises and falls deeply as he cups himself gently, the chat rolling steadily now with different requests. Seungwoo continues to ignore his throbbing dick, instead focusing on the small ping that has Sik smiling widely. “You guys did it! And fifty dollars over? You’re too good to me.”

He shimmies around getting onto his knees while his fingers play at the band of his shorts. He teasingly tugs the fabric down to reveal smooth, unblemished skin. Seungwoo offhandedly wonders if he waxes to get that smooth, the fantasy of running his hands across all that creamy skin making him twitch in excitement. 

Sik wastes no time getting the shorts completely off, tossing them away haphazardly before sitting back in front of the camera, spreading his legs open to show all his glory. He runs his hands achingly slowly across his inner thighs, Seungwoo’s eyes glued to his pretty hands. “Now I can be good for you.”

One hand grips his semi erect cock while the one he was sucking on ducks low, teasing at his entrance. Seungwoo swallows hard, eyes almost unblinking as he hyper focuses on all the small movements of Sik’s hands.

It’s been a while for him, if he’s honest.

He can’t vividly remember exploring someone’s body besides his own and watching this fulfills some starved part of him that’s missed real sex. He pretends for a moment it’s only him and Sik and Seungwoo quickly closes the chat, further indulging his fantasy. His lips feel overly dry as Sik asks if he should use his fingers or a toy.

Sik bites at his lip in between his sentences and his mouth turns so red and inviting. His voice filters out in Seungwoo’s empty apartment, creating the illusion that he isn’t alone. “I got a new toy actually. I think I’ll try it out for you, baby.”

Sik releases his cock before shuffling off the bed excitedly, his pert ass making a quick reappearance as he leaves.

“Fuck” Seungwoo murmurs, feeling a bit out of his depth. He doesn’t feel like he’s about to explode anymore, his cock no longer straining for release but as Sik comes back into view Seungwoo feels the ache begin to build up in his gut.

He crawls into frame with a bottle of lube and something less impressive than Seungwoo was expecting. Sik laughs as he gets comfortable again, making sure to wink playfully at the camera as he settles down. He shows the small, curving gadget off to his audience with an excited smile, “Oh, c'mon I know it’s not eight inches but the reviews for it are really good! It even has a remote!”

His smile goes coy and he takes a moment to read some comments. Sik softly thanks a few people as they donate money and subscribe to his shows, his smile turning soft and genuine. 

“I’ll make sure tonight is really worth it, okay?”

Seungwoo starts stroking himself again as Sik spreads his legs again, the built up orgasm starting it’s second, more delicious ascent. 

Sik’s tongue peeks out the corner of his mouth as he focuses on opening the bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers before rubbing them together messily. 

He strokes himself firmly a couple of times before moving his fingers down past his balls and to tease at his opening. Sik sighs as he dips a lubed fingertip into himself easily. His legs spread open a little wider and Seungwoo can’t focus on anything else at the moment, his own strokes on his cock slowing down as he’s hypnotized by the steady way Sik pushes in up to a knuckle and then back out; over and over until he’s got one, two, three fingers sliding in and out of his puckered hole. He doesn’t moan loudly but his soft, breathy pants are so much hotter.

Seungwoo feels like he’s watching something he shouldn’t, something forbidden and it has his cock leaking shamelessly. He has to bite his bottom lip and force himself to look away for just a moment to catch his breath. He’s never felt so enthralled by sex this way, so completely immersed in something as simple as fingering.

Usually he slicks up his partners as quick as he can, wanting to get them both to their climax as quick and hard as he can but watching Sik slowly prepare himself like it’s his only goal in life is so absolutely transfixing to Seungwoo and he momentarily wonders how much good sex he’s been missing out on.

Sik presses in deeply and suddenly his body tenses and coils up, a harsh gasp slicing through the air and precome dribbles out of his cock, slow and thick. Sik says, voice honey smooth and a bit spent. “Oh, found that perfect spot.” 

He retracts his fingers from his hole, his chest blushing pink as he takes a moment to calm down, humming once more as his lidded eyes read over the comments again. Sik smiles, mouth occasionally pouting out as he says, “That would be nice. I wouldn’t mind being a pillow prince for a night.”

Now it’s Seungwoo’s turn to hum thoughtfully, his tongue peeking out to moisten his lips. He thinks he’d enjoy taking care of Sik, letting him lay back while pulling him apart into a shaking mess with just his hands. 

Seungwoo leans back into the couch, stretching out a bit as he continues to pump himself, hissing as he rubs along the tip, letting his nail tease at his slit. On screen Sik picks up the curved vibrator, getting some of the left over lube from his fingers and thoroughly slicking up the toy. He seems unsatisfied though, grabbing the bottle again and squeezing out a dollop. “Let’s add more. The wetter the better, right everyone?” 

The vibrator slides into Sik’s body so easily and Seungwoo wishes it were his dick instead as he watches it disappear up to the hilt. He can only imagine how hot and tight Sik might feel around him; he clenches his jaw, grabbing the base of his dick tightly once more to stop his impending orgasm as his tainted mind quickly conjures up the image of them fucking messily, all the lube creating the most wicked sounds as he plowed into Sik’s willing body.

“It’s not big but it feels good,” Sik says, his muscles occasionally tensing as he tries to relax back into his pillows. He wipes his hands on the sheets before grabbing the small remote that pairs with the toy, showing it off for his viewers. “What should we start at? If I’m being honest, I don’t think I’ll last long.”

“You’re not the only one.” Seungwoo mutters to himself.

Seungwoo opens the chat back up in an attempt to distract himself from nutting and reads the array of comments, most of them telling Sik to turn it on max. It would seem Sik has gotten everyone here worked up on the edge. It makes him feel slightly better about himself. “Alright, I’ll start at five to see how strong it is… then ten if I can handle it.”

His thumb swivels the dial and Sik’s body immediately tenses, small gasp slipping past his lips. There’s a soft buzzing he can hear when Sik quiets down and it has him tense and twitchy. Sik’s hole clenches tight occasionally and Seungwoo wonders how it all feels, deep inside of him. “Oh- this! This thing is strong.” 

Seungwoo can’t help himself, typing in a request for Sik to, _‘Push it in deeper.’_

Sik is gnawing on his bottom lip, face twisted in pleasure as he lets out a soft hiss. “Deeper?”

His free hand pushes the vibrator even further within himself, the other side of the hooked toy pressing harshly against his perineum. Sik’s mouth falls open and his eyes squeeze shut, a loud sharp moan reverberating right through Seungwoo’s speaker. 

Sik’s throat is exposed so prettily as he throws his head back in ecstasy. It’s like he finally lets himself go, using one hand to continuously stroke himself up and down while the other hand pushes the vibe back and forth inside of himself. His thighs shake while his chest rises and falls rapidly, mouth eliciting a constant stream of high pitched whines. 

On his couch, Seungwoo _finally_ allows himself to come to the sound and image of Sik fucking himself open so thoroughly. He finishes hard, cum spurting in thick, hot ropes over his fist and onto his thighs.

His body trembles with aftershocks, balls pulsating as Seungwoo lazily continues to milk himself dry. Sik seems to follow his lead. With one final groan he shoots onto his stomach, body taunt as a bow before going completely limp. He blindly scrambles for the remote, turning the toy off and giving himself a moment to breath.

“Told you that wouldn’t take long.” Sik smiles almost drunkenly, carefully pulling the toy out to reveal his puffy hole, grasping desperately at the tip of the massager. It’s much hotter than Seungwoo thinks it should be. “I think I’m going to shower now and head to bed, guys.”

Seungwoo feels a tinge of disappointment, eyes scanning the comments to find he isn’t alone. 

Sik laughs sweetly, like he wasn’t just fucking himself like a world renowned whore just a minute ago. “I know it’s not late but I’m tired! Besides I’ll be back soon. I hope to see you all here again.”

Sik runs his hand over his stomach and through the remnants of his orgasm, rubbing it around self indulgently. Seungwoo almost bites off his tongue. 

“ _Bye~_ Love you all.” He pouts, sending a weak, come covered peace sign to the camera before the screen goes black. 

Seungwoo sits back, feeling woeful at the reflection he sees of himself. The after masturbation shame sets in as his dick softens against his abdomen, cum quickly cooling against his skin. 

He glances at the clock again and realizes that it’s only been 30 minutes. If he showered and got dressed now he could totally do something productive so that’s what he does.

He peels off his pajamas, careful not to get cum on his pants as he steps into the shower, turning it as hot as he can comfortably stand it. Seungwoo scrubs his skin until it’s pink and the entire bathroom is steaming. He even decides to deep condition his hair with some stuff his sister left over the last time she visited and it leaves the entire place smelling wonderful, a nice change from the stale man air that had been cultivating. 

When he gets out he feels strangely revitalized. Maybe all he needed to put a pep in his step was a good orgasm given to him by a pretty boy. Even if it was all virtual and the boy in question didn’t even know he existed.

He digs into his closet for something casual but still cool enough to fit in with the trendy mood in the village. He even forgoes a cab and walks, all the while thinking of pretty legs and plush lips, head in the clouds.


	2. II

Seungwoo feels exhausted when he finally makes it past the threshold of his apartment late into the afternoon. He had been woken up early for once thanks to his wonderful mother barging into his place-- with a key he certainly couldn't remember giving her. She spent the day dragging him across New York, scouting out potential companies that he might like to work at. He had loathed every second of it but it’s not like he could say no to his mother.

He really wanted to, though.

_ “Just pick somewhere, doll. Even if you end up not liking it you know your father and I can pull some strings. We can get you into wherever you want. We don’t know what you’re waiting for.”  _ His mother had said in the car _. _

Seungwoo wanted to get a position because he  _ deserved  _ it, because he worked  _ hard  _ for it. Not because mummy and daddy put in a good word for him along to some mutual friends. Every forced smile had stung worse than the last but he had familial airs to uphold. So, he shook hands and took business cards while being reminded that he needed to get his life together quickly if he wanted to do it on his own terms.

His stress was higher than he could remember it being in a long time.

  
  


The door slams behind him and he wastes no time stripping off his clothes on the way to the bathroom. He can feel the weariness deep into his bones, making even turning the shower on feel like a burdensome task. Seungwoo is grateful as the scalding water begins to pelt his skin, he just wants to clean away the griminess of all the pretentious business acquaintances he met today. He stays in there for longer than he really needs to, letting the steaming hot water melt his worries away before he starts to prune and he has to get out.

He’s not hungry in the slightest and it’s not quite late enough to sleep so he falls onto the couch with a deep groan. He turns the tv on as background noise as he boots up his laptop, hoping to find something entertaining enough to get his mind off of reality. 

He clicks through twitter and instagram for a few minutes and when he finds nothing exciting he tries youtube but still, nothing seems interesting enough to engage his interest.

Seungwoo nibbles on his lip as his fingers twitch over the keyboard, his mind flashing back to the image of lean legs and pouty lips.

He scans through his search history, scrolling backwards a couple days until he finds what he’s looking for. He only feels slightly guilty when he clicks onto the cam link, knowing he should be doing important things but he’s  _ stressed  _ and jerking off might benefit him right now. 

When the link loads he’s excited to find that Sik is live and Seungwoo wonders if he has a set schedule for his shows. Seungwoo can feel the inklings of arousal flush through his system already, the room feeling warmer as he inspects Sik’s ensemble today. 

He looks faux innocent in an oversized white button up. It’s been left open to show glimpses of his sculpted body beneath. He’s got another choker today that seems to match the off white lace panties he’s got on. The color accentuates the lovely complexion of his skin tone, along with the sparkly red eye-shadow that catches the light every time Sik shifts around, the glitter refracting in the bright lighting.

Sik is singing along softly to the smooth track playing in his room, his chin resting on his hand as his eyes flit over the screen. He answers some questions he manages to catch in the chat with a friendly smile, laughing at the more ridiculous comments. Someone tells him to get naked already and Seungwoo feels a bit piggish but he shares the sentiment, typing into the guest chat box himself.

_ “Do you really need the panties if we can see through them?” _

Sik continues his sweet humming before snorting. “You guys are being so impatient with me today. It’s like you only want me for my body or something.”

He laughs at his own words and Seungwoo cracks a smile until Sik’s demeanor goes subtly petulant.

“Well let’s get right to business then, hm?” Sik starts. “Hope you don’t mind if we skip foreplay today.”

Sik reaches off screen and pulls out a sizable dildo that has Seungwoo’s eyes bulging a bit. He’s bottomed a handful of times since college but he certainly has never taken anything  _ that  _ girthy. Sik waves it around the screen, wrapping his fingers around it and stroking up and down in a raunchy display. “I liked the size and the veins. Pretty realistic, right?”

The energy seems more rushed than the last time Seungwoo was here but he can’t say he minds at all as Sik gently tells the camera, “I already prepped so if you’re not jerking off yet now is the time to start.”

Seungwoo doesn’t need to be told twice, exhilaration bubbling up inside him as he undoes his pants and pulls his dick free, pumping his cock slowly.

Sik turns around, letting his shirt slide off completely as he rocks his hips back and forth, the thin lacey panties hugging the curves of his ass nicely. “Want me to ride your fat cock, hyung?” Sik asks and it shoots right down to Seungwoo’s gut, blood rushing to his dick full steam ahead. He hardens quickly as he continues to stroke himself, his brain already fuzzy. Sik bites his finger, hips still swaying as he dramatically says, “Please, I want it so bad. Need it inside me.”

Seungwoo can feel his cheeks heat at the blatant dirty talk. He’s never had a vocal partner in this sense. He didn’t know that he’d like someone saying naughty things while they fucked but the way his head is spinning, Seungwoo feels like he’s just discovered a new kink. 

Sik sits on his haunches, the muscles in his back flexing as he reaches one hand behind him to pull the panties to the side, exposing his glistening hole. His other hand comes back with the dildo in a firm grasp, rubbing the head of the dick between his cheeks. He moans softly when it brushes against his opening. 

“Fuck,” Seungwoo murmurs, his cock twitching at the visual. He imagines that it’s his cock rubbing against Sik’s ass and that he’s the one Sik is begging for. His hips stutter forwards and his balls are already contracting with the need to release and he thinks it’s unfair that someone can have this kind of effect on him.

Sik moans again, much louder this time as the head pushes into him, “Feels so good. I wanna ride you until I come.”

The dildo slides into him at an agonizingly slow place, disappearing into his tight little body in a way that has Seungwoo feeling feral. Maybe he’s just pent up.

Sik’s head tilts back once he’s fully seated on it, breathing out slowly as he adjusts to the intrusion. He looks over his shoulder a bit as he asks, “Is this good? Do you like it?”

He can’t turn all the way to read the chat box but he doesn’t seem to care. His thighs shake as he lifts his hips up incrementally before sliding back down, the tendons and muscles in his forearm visible as he holds the base of the dildo still. 

Seungwoo watches Sik fuck himself like he’ll be tested on it later.

He loves the way Sik’s hips roll as he brings his body down, the thick girth of the cock disappearing into his tight hole. It must feel good the way his toes curl in his frilly socks on every few down strokes. Seungwoo doesn’t miss the way his head tilts back as he begins to ride harder and faster, losing himself again like Seungwoo noticed last time. His arm begins to shake at this point as he tries to keep the dildo upright so he can properly sit on it.

In an impressive display of flexibility and strength, he arches back and reaches his other arm forward to start jerking himself off out of view of the camera. Seungwoo can only imagine how hard he must be. He must look so pretty, leaking and twitching, face screwed up in ecstasy. 

His body is taunt, his muscles looking as if they’ve been carved from marble and all on display beautifully as he fucks himself. Sik bounces down one last time before letting out a small series of choked off gasps, shoulders heaving as he seems to milk himself through his orgasm.

Seungwoo is close and he tightens his grip, his bicep burning with the fierce way he pumps up and down before he frantically comes to the sight of Sik slowly lifting off the dildo, the silicone wet with lube. He rolls onto his back and stares down the camera looking extremely spent and way too sexy.

“I’m going to be so sore tomorrow.” Sik says, his abdominal muscles flexing as he catches his breath. He chuckles a bit, letting his tone low as he asks, “Was it worth it?”

His eyes roam over the screen for a beat when his smile comes out in full force, his eyes squeezing into half moons. “No way we just hit a new sub goal?”

Seungwoo doesn’t think he should be allowed so look that sweet considering what he just did but there he is, twisting around until he can comfortably lay on his stomach and talk to everyone.”I was having a pretty shit day but this is so awesome guys,  _ oh my god _ .”

He doesn’t know much about subscribers or how it affects his work but Sik seems pleased and Seungwoo finds that’s really all he needs to know to feel good. He watches Sik speak for a little while longer despite the mess he made in his lap.

He drones on easily, Sik’s voice chasing away the emptiness in his place in a way that the tv can’t seem to. But eventually Sik has to wave goodbye to everyone, his feed going black. The sun has long since set and Seungwoo is left feeling strangely lonely as he sits in his apartment.

  
  
  


**⟰ ⟰ ⟰**

  
  


Obviously he had come back a few times to see what Sik was up to. He couldn’t help it at this point. He had tried watching regular porn one night when he just couldn’t sleep hoping that his orgasm would be enough to tire him out but it just wasn’t the same. 

He missed that lovely mouth and that whiny voice and that body.

Seungwoo had become a bit infatuated, he would admit that.

He had taken the time to make a real account and follow Sik officially. After seeing how he gushed about getting more subscribers, how couldn’t he? Plus, that way Seungwoo would be able to see when he was online as well as have a name instead of simply being a guest.

The fact that he had popped in enough for Sik to notice him, to reply to his comments and even  _ laugh  _ at them occasionally was honestly a bit worrisome, but it only pulled him in even deeper. He felt like a fool with a crush. He knew it was so stupid to develop a crush on a camboy, someone who’s job it was to entice and seduce but there was just something about him that kept Seungwoo coming back.

That’s what has him here again. He’s watching Sik sit in his usual spot, leisurely rubbing his hand across the expanse of his torso, puckering his lips into the camera while telling everyone they should take cute screenshots of him. He seems relaxed today, not as high strung as his last few shows and Seungwoo feels a strange sense of relief. 

Is it because Sik will stick around longer and indulge a request here and there or because he genuinely seems to be in a better mood? Seungwoo isn’t sure it’s smart to look too deeply into it.

“Weirdest request I’ve gotten?” Seungsik ponders, finger combing his hair down as he thinks it over for a beat. “One guy said he’d pay me for my briefs... like he wanted me to cum in them then send them in the mail. It was easy cash but I had just started camming and was way too nervous! Kinda ashamed too so I just told him I didn’t do that stuff. Hmm, I wonder if he ever got the underwear he wanted.”

  
  


Seungwoo imagines a slightly younger, less confident Sik and feels bad for him. He momentarily ponders how he even managed to get into this business before his brain conjures up the idea of him being able to do something nice for Sik.

“Degradation kink? Not really.” Seungsik answers before smiling widely, wagging his finger at the camera. “I do enjoy praise though. I think you guys know that already.” 

It’s then that Seungwoo decides he’ll make his first donation. Just a small token of appreciation considering Sik has been giving him amazing spank material, his orgasms as of late being mind numbing. He goes to grab his card, hoping it’ll be appreciated when Sik mentions that he should start the show and he hurries back. 

Seungwoo only intends to send fifty dollars but seeing as he’s a little distracted by smooth skin and lean muscles  _ and  _ typing a bit haphazardly-- yes he’s already having to readjust himself, he's a young man with a healthy libido-- he doesn’t even realize he’s added an extra zero until Sik gasps softly on screen. “ _ Snoo-ya _ ? Did you really just send me $500? I-- if that was a mistake just let me know and I can refund you! I know not everyone has both hands on the keyboard.” Seungwoo double takes the amount and suddenly wants to smack his head against his screen, his heart racing as he ponders what he should do.

“Fuck!” he hisses. Seungwoo grabs two handfuls of hair, yanking it out of his face as he murmurs to himself. “I just spent five-hundred dollars on a camboy. That’s more than I’ve ever spent on groceries, holy shit.”

He could totally ask for a refund but for some reason the idea seems so humiliating to him. Sik already knows everyone here just jerks off to him but thinking about asking for his money back hurts his ego too much. He makes a quick executive decision before quickly typing in the chat, biting his own bullet. 

_ ‘It’s for you. Enjoy it.’ _

It’s not like he’s hurting for cash so he doesn’t feel too upset about it all, especially when considering Sik’s reaction. He hopes his response comes off as smooth as he thinks it does. He bites at his nails as he reads the chat, some people hyping him up while a large majority spam the word  _ simp _ . Seungwoo sinks onto the floor, waiting for the ground to open up and consume him. He feels eternally stupid until Sik speaks up softly, his mouth twisted cutely. “Thank you, seriously. If there’s anything you want, erm, just let me know, okay?”

Seungwoo’s heart jumps, mouth falling open as he quickly jumps up to type out a response. 

_ ‘I’ll think about it.’ _

That’s a cool response, right?

Sik continues to eye the comments before repeating Seungwoo’s answer back, laughing incredulously. He pulls his laptop closer to him, fingers flying over the keys when a small instant message box pops up on the corner of Seungwoo’s screen. He squeals like a middle schooler might, afraid to open the message that says it’s from Peachy Sik himself.

_ ‘I’m serious. I appreciate that so much. It’s most of my rent so if you want me to do anything or wear something special let me know whenever.’ _

Seungwoo feels a sick sort of satisfaction as he realizes that all of Sik’s attention is solely on him despite the fact all his other viewers are watching. It shouldn’t stroke his ego the way it does but he’s going through a rough time in his career  _ and  _ his love life, he deserves a break.

_ ‘Could you give me a private show?’  _

He types it out before he can really think it over and he watches with bated breath as Sik reads it, his lips pouting out thoughtfully before turning up at the corners. 

_ ‘Sure. I’ll message you later so we can set something up.’ _

Sik bites his lip before pushing the laptop back out of frame again. “Okay, guys, sorry about that. Let’s get back to business, yeah?”

Seungwoo feels like he’s taken a few shots with the way he’s sweating. He’s overwhelmed to the point that he doesn’t think he could jerk off anymore. He’s on a bit of an adrenaline high and he feels like it’d be best for his mental health so he closes his laptop altogether.

Seungwoo stares out of his window for a moment, chewing at his lips before letting his head fall onto the coffee table. Repeatedly. “What am I even going to say to him?”

It finally hits him that he just spent money on some stranger that he has a crush on. Someone that he obsessively jerks off to. Seungwoo’s thoughts begin to spiral just slightly as he thinks about what his life has become and whether or not he should feel anxious. “Oh god, maybe I need an intervention.”

Maybe he’ll end it after he gets his private show. He can block the site from his browser and force himself out of the house so he can forget about this phase of his life. Yes! It’s perfect. He’ll immediately get back to looking for work so that he can start his life. He’ll get his fill of Sik and just move on… right?

It sounds simple enough to him, so that’s his plan for now.

Seungwoo isn’t sure if this is all very stupid or very wonderful but he won’t know for sure until it’s time for their one-on-one. He's just glad he no longer shares an account with his family. It would be too hard and humiliating to try and explain that charge on his credit card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you guys so much for the comments!! I really appreciate when people take the time to write them ❤ I hope everyone is able to enjoy ontact tomorrow/today! the boys seem so excited i wanna cry!


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry about the time gap between this chapter and the last but it just did NOT want to be written. Took a small break though and I think it worked out well overall for the story! I wanna dedicate this chapter to my gf who is always there to read everything I write even if it’s 10am and I send a victon/mean girls au that will never see the light of day! ❤

  
  


The sun feels good against Seungwoo’s face, his bones cracking happily as he stretches his legs out in front of him. He feels like a plant that’s been in desperate need of some sunlight. He doesn’t feel like doing a single thing anymore, happy instead to bask in the warm rays and people watch. 

There’s a pleasant breeze that rustles through his hair as he waits in front of the cafe, sitting patiently at a small table. The weather is unusually nice for this time of year and he’s glad he took the opportunity to get out of the house.

“Having fun?” Seungwoo is shaken from his reverie when Byungchan bounds back with their drinks. “You look like a creep staring from an empty table.”

“Hey,” Seungwoo whines, feeling just a little offended. “It’s not my fault you took so long. Did you grind the beans yourself?”

“I was chatting with the barista! Y’know, being social?” Byungchan bites out playfully and Seungwoo sighs tiredly at the old joke. “Remember those days? When you were the life of the party.”

“Yes, yes,” Seungwoo groans, sitting back in his chair. He takes a sip of his coffee so his frown isn’t so noticeable. “People grow up. They change.”

Byungchan notices his change in demeanor and he wisely chooses not to comment on it. Instead he swipes Seungwoo’s abandoned laptop, “Mind if I check my emails? Since you’re too busy sulking to use it.”

“I’m not sulking,” Seungwoo pouts. If he wants to sulk then he has every right to! He huffs, looking back out towards the street. “Did you ask them to put hazelnut in this? I don’t taste any.”

“Oh, _my god_!” Byungchan starts exasperatedly. “I did. I even asked for extra because I know how my precious Wooya gets.”

Seungwoo smirks at the nickname, hating how easily Byungchan can make him un-upset. “Well, okay. Thank you. I can taste it better now that I'm not sulking.”

"Big baby." Byungchan mumbles to himself, sounding like a very exhausted parent before opening the laptop's lid and clacking away at the keys. Seungwoo wasn’t really interested in getting any work done today but bringing his laptop along and having the _choice_ to job search made him feel better about himself. 

Seungwoo easily goes back to enjoying the sun and the fresh air and his delicious drink when Byungchan gasps quietly. Seungwoo turns to him and finds Byungchan looking absolutely scandalized, “Oh, you dirty dog.”

He’s feeling momentarily confused and offended because if he was a dog he’d be anything but dirty, but all thoughts in his head cease completely when Byung swivels the laptop screen around to face him. 

Seungwoo’s heart drops when he realizes that he didn’t close out of his browser, the camboy home page flashing excitedly as if it was just waiting for him to come back. 

“Oh!!” Seungwoo slams the laptop closed so hard he thinks it might have cracked but he’s way too mortified to care. He only thanks the heavens above that he didn’t leave it on Sik’s page… oh, god he’s glad Sik wasn’t online.

“So is this what you’re too busy doing when you ignore my calls to hang out?!” Byungchan whispers hotly. He grabs his bag, tsk-ing as he pulls out a small bottle of hand sanitizer. He douses his hand in the solution. “Sorry, man. I don't know how clean that laptop is.”

“Byungchan, _please_ ,” Seungwoo pleads. His face and ears feel like they’re on fire. “Like you’ve never forgot to close out of your porn.” 

“I don't have to watch porn anymore because I have a boyfriend to care for my needs!” Seungwoo grimaces as Byungchan waggles a finger at him. “Which you could easily get if you came to any of the parties I invited you to! Seriously what's up!”

“Listen,” Seungwoo starts, scavenging his brain for an excuse. “How do you know I don't have someone I’m trying to get with already!”. 

Byungchan squints. "Oh really? What's their name?"

Seungwoo didn't think this through far enough. His ears heat up again and he hopes it’s not as noticeable in the bright rays of the sun. He tries to think of literally _any_ name but he just can't-- until. "Sik."

There's a moment of silence between them that stretches on way too long until Byungchan tilts his head to the side, bottom lip sticking out. 

"Sik." Byung finally repeats. "Is that what has your attention these days? I was worried how we barely see you anymore but if it's a guy …"

It's not a _total_ lie. And yet guilt clings to his heart as he nods, shrugging casually.

It’s only a little white lie though and pretending that he's seeing someone is easier than explaining that he isn't in the mood to party and socialize with his friends. Not when they all have their lives together already. Not when they're content getting lifted to the top of their respective careers

He loves Byungchan, adores him like a little brother but Seungwoo wonders sometimes if he made the right friends in college. 

When their old group gets back together he just feels like another stuck up, silver spoon asshole. It prickles at his skin as they get drunk on overpriced booze and recap their supposed glory days. That little itch is always at the back of his mind and it constantly has him on edge because he _knows_ that's not who he is. "Yeah, we're still getting to know each other but…I like him."

"Just don't fuck it up, alright?" Byungchan jokes . "I know we don’t talk everyday like we used to but I still care about you. A lot. So I just want to make sure you’re doing well, alright? You can call me about anything! Anytime.”

Seungwoo tries not to melt into the pavement at Byungchan’s heartfelt confession. He sniffles dramatically, smiling when he sees Byungchan roll his eyes playfully. “Oh, my Chanie has grown up so well… giving me such sweet words.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Byungchan waves him off with a smile. “See if I’m ever nice to you again, old man.”

“I’m kidding,” Seungwoo smirks. He grabs Byungchan’s hand, squeezing it quickly. “I appreciate it, seriously. I hope you know that goes both ways.”

Another tired sigh from Byungchan before he grins wide enough for his dimple to show. “Alright, enough romance. Save that for your lover boy.”

Seungwoo chuckles happily, drawing some attention from passerbyers but he pays them no mind. He’s in too good of a mood and to make things even better, he has a date soon.

Sort of.

**⟰ ⟰ ⟰**

  
  


Seungwoo takes another deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth. He heard that it was supposed to quell anxiety but he’s been doing it for the last ten minutes and his heart continues to race at a wild gallop. His eyes flicker towards the clock and he curses quietly, looking over his reflection one more time. He looks good; certainly looks better than he feels and he’s glad because he feels like a complete and utter mess. This is worse than the time he wrecked his dad’s Porsche and that's saying a lot considering he thought about running away to his sister’s place in Europe. 

Another deep breath. 

He only has a few more minutes until Sik is supposed to call him and the clock sounds louder than ever. Skype is already open and ready on his laptop, he made sure the apartment was spotless just in case. He didn’t want Sik to catch a glimpse of any stray clothes or old takeout containers. Even though he knows this isn’t a date, Seungwoo still wants to make a good impression. His hair looks effortlessly tossed and he has on a nice crisp shirt with the top buttons undone so he could show off a little bit of his own body. He isn't a narcissist but he knows he has a nice physique and why not impress if he has the chance to?

He’s contemplating if he should slather on some tinted lip balm when his laptop starts chirping away, the catchy song doing nothing to calm the shaking in his hands. 

Seungwoo rushes back over to the couch, making sure everything looks fine before accepting the call.

He looks over the screen, wondering if he might have accidentally declined when nothing pops up until Sik’s soft face comes into view. Seungwoo can’t contain his smile or the way his heart thuds vigorously.

Sik gasps slightly, his mouth falling open as if he’s seen something he can’t believe. “Um, did I call the right person? Snoo-ya?”

“Yeah, hi.” Seungwoo answers, feeling entirely too awkward. He wants to cringe at himself but he holds back. “It’s nice to meet you.”

  
  


“Nice to meet you too!” Sik beams. His hair isn’t done up like usual, instead falling flat around his face but Seungwoo finds he likes it all the same. Maybe that has something to do with his Sik fixation and not just his casual look but he’ll dissect that later. Sik continues on brightly. “Can I just say that you’re beautiful. And young! I was expecting someone a lot older. Maybe uglier.” 

  
  


He laughs at Sik’s words, the compliment going to his head like a good bottle of bubbly. Sik’s demeanor is so warm and inviting despite it being their first time really meeting and it helps bring down the tension in Seungwoo’s shoulders. “Well, I’m kind of old? You look really nice, by the way. It’s nice to see you, seriously.” 

He doesn’t miss the pink tint that colors Sik’s cheeks and it slowly has his confidence rising. “Don't you see me all the time though? Quite intimately?”

Well, it _had_ his confidence rising.

Seungwoo coughs, feeling his cheeks warm up as he attempts to backtrack. It’s then that Sik laughs at him, the sound crisp and delightful. “I’m just teasing you. But sheesh, I can’t believe someone as handsome as you watches me! I’m super grateful, y'know? Not just for the money but for all of it. Is that weird to say?”

“I don’t think it is.” Seungwoo shakes his head softly, content to simply watch Sik ramble on. He distantly wonders if he comes off as nervous with the way Sik talks to him, leading the conversation and asking him open-ended questions. Usually he might feel pressured but he doesn’t, instead taking his time to answer as openly as he can while trying to do the same with Sik. It’s easy and interesting and as the time passes on Sik’s smile goes from tight to indulgent and it has a white-hot coil wrapping it’s way around Seungwoo’s weak heart. 

They talk about simple things at first, of course. How their respective days were to what they had for lunch. Sik compliments his apartment as well, wondering what kind of job he must have to live in a nice place and donate big bucks to a guy like him. He waves the question off as best as he can, getting Sik to flush pink again when he said he deserved more than that. 

Seungwoo brings up the topic of age and Sik chuckles when he realizes there’s only a six month difference between them. “We’re the same age but have such different lives.”

His tone seems a bit self disparaging and Seungwoo doesn’t like it one bit. 

“Sure,” He hums. “Different people have different lives, that’s a given. But here we both are, right? Personally I’m having a good time. I know I paid to be here but still really nice. Ten out of ten, would recommend Peachy Sik.” He feels slightly lame at his attempt at a pep talk but it’s worth it when Sik looks off camera, mouth twisted happily. 

“You have a point.” Sik says. “You really didn’t have to donate that much.”

“It’s no problem really,” Seungwoo says and he means it. He tries to change the subject, desperate to keep the mood easy. He finds out that both he and Sik reside in New York, the latter perking up excitedly when he realizes. They both drone on easily about the city life and the weather and the people and how enchanting and awful it can be at the same time.

Seungwoo feels like he could be talking to any other friend as they joke easily, sharing private smiles. It’s dangerous and fun and he knows he should probably pull in the reins on his feelings but he just can’t be damned to.

Sik is telling him about a time when he fell asleep in a cab and ended up across the bridge, Seungwoo trying to contain his laugh when an alarm goes off on Sik’s side of things. Seungwoo is confused until he pulls up his phone, lips pouting out. “Wow.. it’s already been an hour.”

Disappointment trickles over him, wishing they could have another hour. “That was way too fast.” Seungwoo murmurs and Sik chuckles. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” 

“Understandable.” Sik smirks. “I-- I can’t charge you for this. I thought you’d want me to like, strip for you or something sexual! We just talked."

“Well, I wouldn't mind that.” Seungwoo jokes. “But I think this was better than something like that.”

Sik seems uncertain, his gaze soft over Seungwoo’s face. “Whenever you decide you want a real show it’s on me. You can’t say no.”

“I wouldn’t dare to,” Seungwoo answers, not wanting the call to end.

“It really was nice meeting you.” Sik says and Seungwoo isn’t sure if he’s projecting but it feels like Sik is dragging his feet to say goodbye. “It was fun.”

“Likewise.” Seungwoo answers. Sik looks at him expectantly and Seungwoo feels like he’s missing something. An important moment is flying by and time pauses as if to give him a chance to not _‘fuck it up’_ , as Byungchan had said. He processes things just in the nick of time, realizing that sure, this call between them could end but maybe they could have another one.

“Do you think I could get your number?” He asks. “Y'know so I could text you maybe? About … “

He racks his brain for any viable excuse, mouth flapping open and closed uselessly.

“You look like you're going to have an aneurysm thinking up a reason.” Sik teases. “Do you have your phone on you? Add an emoji to my name so I feel special.”

_‘You are special!’_ Seungwoo almost stupidly says. Instead he grabs his phone, showing it to Sik who quickly rattles off his number for Seungwoo to save. 

“Ta-da,” Seungwoo smirks, turning the screen to Sik. “A peach emoji. For Peachy Sik.”

“It’s actually ‘Seungsik’,” He says and it’s not until then that he realizes that they haven’t actually properly introduced themselves to each other. 

“Oh,” Seungwoo says. “I’m Seungwoo.”

Seungsik laughs, head thrown back. “That’s cute. What are the chances? Two ‘Seung’s’, both living in New York.”

“It is weird,” Seungwoo says. “The universe is weird that way.” 

“It is, isn’t it?” Seungsik says but he sounds dreamy and faraway. “I guess we should say goodbye, right? Until you text me and ask for your _real_ show.”

“Yeah,” Seungwoo nods. “It’s a date.”

“It’s a date.” Seungsik agrees. “Have a goodnight, Seungwoo.”

“You too, Seungsik.” Seungwoo waves. “Talk to you soon.”

As soon as Seungsik’s feed goes down and he’s left alone he bounds up from the floor. He runs around the living room, yelling excitedly at the fact that everything went so much better than he could have ever expected. 

  
  


Seungwoo texts him immediately, telling Seungsik to save his number with a cute emoji too. He doesn’t want to do that stupid waiting three days thing because he likes Seungsik and he doesn’t want to create any doubts regarding his intentions. 

Seungsik calls him a dork for it and attaches a screenshot of Seungwoo’s newly saved contact, his name accompanied by an eggplant emoji. He laughs so hard his side hurts and as he types out a series of angry and sad faces, telling Seungsik that an eggplant isn't very cute. It's then that he realizes that his five-hundred bucks was absolutely worth the explicit happiness he feels in that moment.

**⟰ ⟰ ⟰**

Seungwoo isn’t exactly a believer in fate or destiny or silly things like that but the way he and Seungsik hit it off so effortlessly, he’s loath to say that he feels like there's something bigger at play here.

It started as a polite message here and there until the ice quickly thawed between them within the span of only a few days. 

Soon enough Seungsik breaks down all the walls between them and they message as if they’ve known each other for months. They work up an easy friendship, opening up to each other as companions and not just client and customer, so to speak. It leaves Seungwoo heady with feelings that he long forgot he was capable of feeling. He catches himself tucked up on the couch one afternoon, giggling at a meme Seungsik sent him and it’s not until then that he realizes just how bad he might have it.

They talk about everything and then about nothing all at once. 

He learns that Seungsik is a psyche major in his last year. Seungwoo tries to encourage him as much as possible once he learns about it, telling him that he’s in the home stretch and that the degree will be worth it in the end. For him hopefully. Seungwoo’s is still somewhere in the envelope the school shipped it in. 

In turn he tells Seungsik about his degree and how tiresome it’s been trying to find a company that he likes, that he’s only been waiting for a decent place to get back to him so he could start his career. 

_( ‘So in the meantime you watch porn? Typical man if I do say so myself.’ Seungsik had commented haughtily. Seungwoo had scoffed when he read the message, sending back a sweet, “Well if you’re the one making the porn of course I’d watch.’ )_

And yes, he had added a heart emoji to the end of his message because he’d felt brave and every little quip between them built up and up, becoming a sort of game where Seungwoo didn’t know what the prize was, but just playing was fun enough. 

From there he had learned that Seungsik had started doing his cam work because of school. He had told Seungwoo how he didn’t want to place the financial burden on his parents already stressed out shoulders, thus he had learned quickly how lucrative selling your body could be. Seungwoo didn’t want to say that he’d never understand Seungsik’s situation; that his family had the means to get him the sun if he so wanted it. That uncomfortable itch had started to claw its way down his spine as he thought about it but he tried to shake it off quickly, letting Seungsik know how he should be proud of putting himself through school alone. 

_( ‘Well, what about you?’ Seungsik asks._ _‘Did you have any fun jobs paying off your classes? Honestly you seem like the type to have a scholarship.’_

_‘I did receive one sports scholarship but I didn’t take it. My parents help me out.’_

_‘Lucky you.’_ Seungsik responds and Seungwoo bites at his finger, wondering how he should respond _. Seungsik messages again,‘Do you mind me asking what they do? Did you decide to go into business because of them?’_

_‘Yes, actually.’ Seungwoo answers honestly. He felt it might be a good time to open up more to Seungsik so he adds on. ‘They run Han Industries, if you know what that is. They want one of their kids to take over eventually.’_

_Seungsik doesn’t respond for what feels like way too long and Seungwoo worries that he’s being judged already, his stomach churning into uncomfortable knots. He begins typing out that this doesn’t change who he is at all but even after a few hours he’s left with no response._

_Seungwoo feels dejected the rest of the night, falling into a listless sleep and waking up moody and just a touch melancholic. It should be the first sign that this thing with Seungsik has a bigger impact on his heart than in his pants anymore. The second sign comes when said heart kicks into overdrive while he’s scraping together a meager breakfast a little past noon and his phone starts ringing. A facetime from Seungsik._

_He doesn’t know if he should answer but there’s no way he couldn’t; not when this would only be the second time they’d be able to talk face to face so he quickly squishes his bed head before accepting the call._

_Seungsik appears on screen looking so much softer than Seungwoo has ever seen him, his hair falling in easy waves and oversized glasses on. It’s really not fair how cute he looks. They’re both college aged and cute shouldn't be allowed! Especially with the things he’s seen Seungsik do._

_He greets Seungsik softly and is met with the enthusiasm of an excited puppy._

_“Okay holy shit, Seungwoo. Hi!! First of all, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you and then I woke up very late for my lecture.” Seungsik explains quickly_ . _“And second of all, holy shit! I just read your message and that’s so amazing!! Of course I know what Han Industries is! You can tell me if you’re like Bruce Wayne, y'know?”_

_Seungwoo scoffs, brushing him off easily. “I wish it was that cool.”_

_“Yeah, right.” Seungsik quips. He’s walking somewhere, the scenery passing in a blur behind him. It looks almost familiar to Seungwoo but he brushes it off quickly in favor of looking over Seungsik’s features up close._

_“Someone like you,” Seungsik starts off sharply, his tone off. “Really you could be doing so much better.”_

_“Better than what?” Seungwoo asks._

_“Than some guy who makes porn?” He laughs but it doesn’t reach his eyes. It leaves a sour tang on Seungwoo’s tongue. “Shouldn't you be flying to Tahiti and finding some super model to marry or something?”_

_“I like you, Seungsik.” Seungwoo answers brashly. “For the person you are. You know I don't care about what you do. And I have nothing to do with my parents or their work.”_

_“Doubtful,” Seungsik responds, his expression crestfallen as he continues along the busy streets of the city. He exudes confidence a lot but Seungwoo has noticed when his mood shifts, as subtle as it may happen. He can tell when the confidence gives way to woe and he closes down. He notices it in himself sometimes. He wishes he kept his mouth shut about his parents but he didn’t. He can fix this though, he has to._

_“Remember how I keep telling you that I’m looking for places to work, even intern at?” Seungwoo asks and Seungsik nods. ”It’s because I genuinely want to make a name for himself. I don’t want to just be some rich kid with a cushion-y life.”_

_Seungsik watches with his kind eyes, listening softly as Seungwoo explains himself and he blames the early morning on the way he loses himself in the conversation. It just feels good to finally be able to tell someone everything he has been feeling and how he doesn’t want to just be another boring stereotype; he wants to be known as Seungwoo, not a Han._

_“You can't change that you were given a silver spoon,” Seungsik eventually says and Seungwoo deflates a bit until he speaks again. “But I think it’s really admirable that you wanna get out in the field and work your way up. Seriously, if I were in your shoes I would love being a pampered brat!”_

_Seungwoo can’t help but snort at that and he thinks that was Seungsik’s goal if the pleased smile on his face is anything to go by. “I know you can do it. And that's the difference between you and the spoiled kid people may perceive you as in life. Don’t feel bad about things you can’t change.” _

_“Thank you,” Seungwoo answers softly, feeling less burdened than he did a few minutes ago. “Can I say that if you plan to be a therapist with that degree you're going to be an amazing one.”_

_Seungsik’s smile grows, his nose scrunching up and Seungwoo coos, “You’re too old to be this cute.”_

_“Right back at you.” Seungsik says. “Nice bed head, by the way.” )_

  
  


After that, he could definitively say that he was head-over-heels for Seungsik. Not just for the sexual aspects that started his infatuation, but for Seungsik and the person he was, the warmth he so easily exuded.

Thankfully, Seungwoo feels like it's safe to say the feeling is mutual. It’s hard to remember the times where Seungwoo was only able to lust over Seungsik from his laptop screen. Seungsik quickly became his main source of social interaction. He woke up to messages from him and fell asleep talking to him and while he'd love to be able to see him in person he still feels happy with the way things were progressing. 

Seungsik had decided to call him after one of his shows, asking if he was able to watch and Seungwoo struggles to answer. Now that they’re acquainted he had been wondering if it was still okay for him to get off on Seungsik's body. Wouldn't it be weird since they could be considered friends? Sure they flirted quite a bit, but he didn’t want to scare Seungsik away by crossing any boundaries. 

_( “I wasn't sure if I still should.’ Seungwoo answers lightly. “Is that okay with you?”_

_“Are you insane! Yes!” Seungsik says immediately and Seungwoo crumples to the floor since he can’t squeal with Seungsik on the other end of the line._

_“Sorry. I wasn’t sure if it was okay.”_

_“Well I'm telling you to watch next time.” Seungsik says and that familiar heat crawls up his spine as he wonders what they're doing with each other. They constantly toe the line between friends and something a little more, which isn't surprising considering how they met. " I put on such a hot show for you and you didn’t even see it.”_

_“Just for me, huh?” He asks smugly._

_“Apparently not.” Seungsik says, pout visible even from here. “You’re the worst.”_

_“I try my best,” Seungwoo smiles. )_

Seungsik had laughed so softly and Seungwoo fell in love with the sound once more. He stared up at the ceiling, willing his erratic heart to settle _._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just another note you guys are all so very sweet in the comments ㅠ-ㅠ I deal with anxiety sometimes ++ writing this chapter was a bit headache inducing near the end bc the style was a bit different than anything i’ve tried before but coming back and seeing your sweet words is so uplifting so thank you alot for that! Everyone calling seungwoo a simp is truly so wonderful


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve finally hit the halfway mark and this chapter is a bit shorter(?) but it's also where things shift up a bit! enjoy! And thank you again for all the love~

Seungwoo has finished his last set of reps, his abdominal muscles burning enjoyably as he begins to pack up his things. He’s scrolling his phone while chugging down his bottle of water when he notices a promising new email.

It’s from one of the companies he applied to months ago in the middle of the night and as he reads on his smile grows, a flicker of hope reigniting brightly. Excitement bubbles up and collides with the remnants of post workout energy. Seungwoo bounces on the balls of his feet, feeling so happy but unsure of what to do with it. 

He backs out of his emails and scrolls right to Seungsik’s number before trying for a facetime. 

Every chirp has him nervous but he only has to wait three rings before Seungsik accepts the call, his soft face coming into view. He looks half ready for bed and it’s then Seungwoo realizes not everyone works out so late in the evening. Seungsik smiles “Hi.”

“Hi.” Seungwoo grins back. He jumps right in. “I have some news.”

“Oh.” Seungsik perks up. “Good news I hope? Lay it on me.”

“I have an interview!” He half shouts. He feels so giddy he spins around like a disney princess and Seungsik laughs at him. “Well I have to schedule it but _then_ I have an interview! I won’t be jobless anymore!”

“That’s so amazing, Seungwoo.” Seungsik says and he sounds so genuine that Seungwoo melts just a little bit. “I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank you.” Seungwoo goes bashful and smirks. It’s then he wonders what Seungsik could have been doing. “What are you up to? Did I interrupt anything?”

“No, no. You’re fine.” Seungsik says. “I was just studying, nothing fun. C’mon tell me more about this potential job. You have me excited now.” 

Seungwoo explains it’s an up and coming company that’s taking off fast. He says it’s garnering a lot of chatter from investors and the like and being part of it would be a dream. If Seungsik didn’t know any better, he’d think Seungwoo was talking about an old lost lover with the way he gushes about it all. 

“Jeez.” Seungsik sulks and Seungwoo wants to pinch his cheek. “I think I’m getting jealous.”

“Don’t be. You’re just second place in my heart now! That's almost first.” 

“How rude.” Seungsik gasps playfully. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that because you’re obviously very happy right now.”

“This is what I’ve been waiting for.” Seungwoo admits. He feels as if things are finally lining up. “Like, top five places I wanted to work.”

“I know you'll kill it. You deserve this.” Seungsik says and his voice has gone soft. “I can see your gums every time you smile.”

Seungwoo ducks his head, trying to hide his heating cheeks as he heads back upstairs to his place.

“You’re really sweaty, by the way.” Seungsik comments. “Was _I_ interrupting something?”

“Not at all,” Seungwoo explains. “I was just finishing my workout.

“You look good. ” Seungsik says. “I wanna workout with you. I’d like to see those glistening muscles in person.” 

Seungwoo’s brows shoot up at his blatant come on but Sik continues to stare at him sweetly as if that wasn’t flirty. Seungwoo wants to call him out for being a tease but he thinks playing along might be better.

“Whenever you want to just tell me.” A small group of people walk by and he lowers his tone. “I won't go easy on you.”

“I wouldn't want you to.” Seungsik murmurs back. “Besides, I think I can handle you.”

Seungwoo sighs exasperatedly at that, hating how quickly Seungsik can have him worked up. He’s not sure if his balls have ever been so blue. “Do you enjoy being this way?”

Seungsik grins at his words, shrugging airily. “Hey, it’s not my fault you look that good after a workout.”

“But don’t I always look good?” Seungwoo asks just to be annoying.

“Oh, _please_. I’m ending the call now!” Seungsik says, his self indulgent smile dropping in favor of an eye roll. “Go shower.”

“I will.” Seungwoo smiles happily. “Be good and finish your homework.”

“No promises.” Seungsik answers. “And good luck on your interview! I'll be thinking of you.”

“Thank you.” Seungwoo says, feeling a bit smitten at Seungsik’s words. “Talk to you later.”

  
  
  


**⟰ ⟰ ⟰**

After a very quick and successful interview _and_ a productive few days of getting his life together, Seungwoo has decided to take a break and go back to the coffee shop Byungchan had taken him. He didn’t usually crave sweet coffee but all he could think about recently was how good his americano was. The perfect balance of bitter but not burnt along with the right amount of sweetness from the hazelnut syrup. He’s just pushing through the door, the aroma of fresh coffee caressing his senses when a familiar face stops him dead in his tracks. 

That feeling of walking down the stairs and missing a step punches him right in the chest and some illogical part of his brain has him genuinely thinking about turning right back around and running home, but his feet seem to have a different idea.

“Seungsik?” Seungwoo calls out softly, his feet taking him forward step by step on their own volition. And yes, it’s really him. Seungsik turns around slowly, his pretty mouth dropping open in surprise while his ears tinge red.

“You know this guy?” Seungwoo’s eyes flicker to the owner of the voice. Seungsik is accompanied by two others and his eyes light up when his gaze meets one of them. The two of them smile knowingly at each other before politely shaking hands.

“Yeah!” Seungsik answers, voice pitched higher than he probably hopped and Seungwoo can't help but laugh at him. “We- we’ve known each other for some time but--”

“But we haven’t had much time to meet up, hm?” Seungwoo says, taking control of the conversation. He doesn't know where the burst of confidence comes from but he feels like it has something to do with the way Sik looks like he’s struggling to form human words. Meanwhile one of his companions eyes them both suspiciously. Seungwoo reaches his hand out to the suspicious blonde. “Nice to meet you. I’m Seungwoo.”

“Subin.” He answers, grip almost painful despite his unfazed deposition. Interesting.

He lets it roll off his shoulder before looking back to the individual he knows, “Chan right? You interviewed me.” 

Chan beams at him. “Yeah! Nice to see you again, Seungwoo. You were the best candidate we talked to by far. I probably shouldn’t say that but we can keep it between us.” 

Seungwoo preens, turning to catch Seungsik’s face and the fact that he looks proud has warmth bubbling up from the depths of his chest. “So, how do you two know each other?”

Now it’s Seungwoo’s turn to splutter, not sure if saying ‘ _Oh I used to watch him jerk off whenever I could!_ ’ would be the smartest thing to say. 

Subin snorts at his reaction and Seungsik not so subtly pinches him. Seungsik swoops in to save him. Well, he tries anyway. “We met, um… while speed dating? Seriously, we talk all the time but never talked about setting up a real date.”

Chan squeals in delight, “That sounds so fun! I didn’t know speed dating was still a thing!” 

Subin looks wholly unconvinced and Seungwoo feels like he’s back in high school being interrogated by his girlfriend's parents. “Is that why you’re both being so awkward?”

“It’s not awkward. You’re just annoying.” Seungsik sighs before turning his attention back to Seungwoo. He’s been watching the two of them, wondering what kind of relationship they have. 

“My little brother." Is his simple explanation and Seungwoo nods, feeling the jealousy that was coiling it’s way around his heart unfurl. “And you know Chan, apparently. His boyfriend."

Chan’s chest puffs up proudly as Seungsik says that, his arm coming to rest on Subin’s waist. He looks ready to dive headfirst into a monologue but he’s interrupted by the shrill ringing of his phone. He seems apologetic as he digs it out of his pocket, answering immediately. 

“Yeah?” Chan says. His brows furrow before he sags into Subin’s side. “I told you to keep him away from anything important…. Yeah. I’ll be down there.”

He clicks his tongue before explaining to the group, “Sejun managed to get locked out of both admin computers. Again.”

He looks between Seungsik and Seungwoo, sending Seungwoo a slightly awkward thumbs up that he thinks Seungsik can’t see. Seungsik can very well see it and he drops his head in embarrassment. Chan then turns to give his tiny boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. “Sorry for ditching but duty calls, right? You can give Seungwoo the food I ordered!”

“Yeah, go save the day. We’ll be fine.” Seungsik says and Chan quickly mutters his goodbyes as he power walks away. They watch him until he disappears from sight and it’s then that Seungsik turns to his brother. He and Subin share a look that conveys more than Seungwoo could ever understand before Subin’s eyebrow twitches slightly.

“ _O-kay_ ,” He drawls. He still seems wary of Seungwoo but he can tell the smile Subin tries to give him is genuine, if not a little forced. “I just forgot that I suddenly have a thing to do.”

“Well, you should go do it, right?” Seungsik smiles brightly. Subin doesn’t return his brightness. He spins on his heel, waving goodbye to them without another glance backwards. Seungsik huffs before calling out a soft, “Love you, too! Be careful.”

“Sorry about him.” Seungsik says. Seungwoo is about to open his mouth to say it’s fine when one of the girls behind the counter calls out, “ _Kang! Your pastries!_ ”

Seungsik heads off with a soft squeal of excitement, offering the second one in his hand to Seungwoo immediately. “Here. Chan said it was for you.”

“Thanks.” Seungwoo says, peeking at the warm treat in his hands. His heart is fluttering a little faster now that they’re alone but he’s glad they have a chance to talk. “Are you busy?”

“My plans just walked out the door, so no.” Seungsik says as he eyes Seungwoo up and down. Seungwoo tries not to flex his muscles too noticeably but he wants to look good. This is the object of his affection he’s talking to, and for the first time in person no less. “Do you have anything to do?”

  
  


“I don't actually. We could take a stroll if you want? The weather is nice for it.” Seungwoo suggests and Seungsik agrees easily. 

He brushes past Seungwoo and leaves behind such a nice scent as he follows. Seungwoo wants to inhale deeply but that might leave a questionable impression.

“You’re taller than I realized.” Is how Seungsik starts and Seungwoo chuckles. “You also live much closer than expected. I know we talked about it but this isn’t the smallest city.”

“Maybe it’s fate.” Seungwoo says, earning a cheeky glare from Sik. “It does make me wonder how many times we might have passed by each other, though. We could have been grabbing lunch instead of facetime-ing.” 

“Makes me feel like we wasted time when you put it like that.” Seungsik pouts and Seungwoo has the dangerous thought of kissing it away. 

“Don't! We met anyway.” Seungwoo says optimistically. “Besides, I liked our facetimes! And the texting. I felt like I was back in high school with my crush.”

He doesn’t exactly mean to say the last part out loud but his heart is beating so fast that and his brain doesn’t really seem to be working at max capacity right now. Seungwoo is ready to backtrack but Seungsik laughs sweetly before he can.

“I liked it too.” He agrees, ears noticeably pink.

Seungwoo doesn’t know what to do with himself so he decides to bite into the waffle he was gifted. He’s delighted by the sweet cream filling and the soft butteriness of the waffle itself. He wonders if this cafe laces it’s product with something because everything is so delicious. 

“Wow. I didn’t expect that to be so good.” Seungwoo groans and Seungsik bumps their arms together. “Right? Those are my favorite!”

Seungsik turns to him before pausing slightly. Seungwoo internally panics at his concerned look and he panics even more when Seungsik’s hands reach towards his face.

He’s about to ask what’s wrong when Seungsik’s finger swipes delicately over his nose. He pulls his finger away to show Seungwoo the cream he apparently got there. Seungwoo’s face heats up and Seungsik smirks. “You’re cute. The camera doesn’t do you justice.”

“I could say the same to you.” Seungwoo retorts and Seungsik looks pleased. It’s quiet for a moment, both of them collecting their thoughts when a topic pops into his head. “Chan seems really nice. Your brother seemed... a bit guard dog-ish.”

Seungsik chuckles at that, garnering a few smitten gazes from people nearby. Seungwoo resists the urge to wrap an arm around him, thinking he may come off as crazy or jealous if he starting shouting, _‘Mine_!’.

“I’ve had some guys recognize me before. Real creeps.” Seungsik explains suddenly. “I had to move like six months ago when one dude followed me home. I don't know what he expected but yeah... Subin is the only person who knows what I’m doing. About everything that's happened so he’s just being protective.”

“Damn. I like him already then.” Seungwoo hums, wondering who the hell would be insane enough to harass Seungsik to that level. “Although I think I’ll have to work to get on his good side.”

“Oh really?” Seungsik smirks, cheeks a tad rosy. “You expect to be around that long?”

Seungwoo freezes, feeling a little embarrassed at assuming so casually that he’d be a part of Seungsik’s life. He splutters and Seungsik seems to take pity on him, elbowing him softly. “I’m kidding. Don’t look so constipated.”

“I don’t!” Seungwoo whines, looking at his reflection in one of the storefront windows to make sure he looks cool. “I just didn’t mean to be so forward. I don’t want you to think I’m like one of those stalkers.”

“I know you’re not.” Seungsik says and their eyes meet momentarily. The rays from the setting sun cast a golden glow over Seungsik’s face and Seungwoo tries not to stare too intently. “You’re actually the first person I’ve met in a while that I really like. I feel like we click really well.”

“Is that so?” Seungwoo exclaims, feeling smug. “I think so too. You’re just... great.”

Seungsik turns away, unable to hide his red ears even as he polishes off his pastry. Seungwoo does the same and stuffs the rest of the waffle into his mouth, cheeks puffing out as he grabs their trash and tosses it in the nearest bin. With a full mouth he mumbles, “Do we have a destination for this walk?”

“You're going to choke if you keep talking.” Seungsik scolds and Seungwoo feels like if he did somehow choke, he’d at least die happy now. “You’re an over-sized child aren’t you? I could tell over the phone but it’s even more noticeable now.”

“With all the sugar in that waffle? Just wait ten minutes and see.” Seungwoo says and Seungsik beams, the corners of his mouth twisting up. “Actually I might just crash before we get anywhere. It’s fifty-fifty.”

Seungsik laughs again and Seungwoo wonders if he’s just smitten or if Seungsik just has a really nice laugh. They stop at a crosswalk where people leisurely mill about and Seungsik points to an empty park across the way, tucked away by well kept hedges. “Let’s go sit down then? Do you want some of my coffee?”

Seungwoo hesitates slightly as Seungsik puts the straw up to his mouth but there’s no way he could refuse Seungsik’s soft expectant gaze. Seungwoo sips and hums as the coffee hits his tongue, watching Seungsik’s tongue slip out of his mouth to moisten his lips. Of course Seungwoo would stare, finally able to view the plush mouth that has captured his interest for months now. Their eyes meet and Seungwoo feels a spark of lust trickle down his spine.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that.” Seungsik says, sounding out of breath as they make it into the small park. They stop by an empty bench and turn to stand face to face, close enough to feel the growing heat between them, the air cloying. Maybe that’s why they’re both breathing so hard, pupils dilating with excitement.

“Like what?” Seungwoo counters. “I’m just looking. I finally get to see you in the flesh so I’m going to take the opportunity to stare a little.”

“Fair enough.” Seungsik says, his mouth curving up slightly. He rests his free hand on the band of Seungwoo’s pants, his fingers threading through the belt loop to pull them even closer together. Seungsik has to tilt his face up slightly to maintain their eye contact and Seungwoo doesn’t know if he’s more stunned by the brash move or the intimacy that follows.

He feels like he should be bold too so he leans in, pressing his lips against Seungsik’s.

He doesn’t know if its stupid considering this is their first time meeting but when he feels the way Seungsik’s breath shudders, Seungwoo thinks it was a good move. He ducks in and he pecks _once, twice, three_ times more before deepening the kiss. His tongue swipes against Seungsik’s mouth and he grants Seungwoo entrance immediately. It’s all so sultry and Seungwoo can taste the sweet cream they just ate in Seungsik’s mouth. Seungwoo’s hands gravitate towards his ass, palming him through the rough fabric of his jeans before Seungsik pulls away roughly, his breathing fast and uneven. 

“Um.” He starts, a bit dazed. “I know it’s sudden but I really want to have sex with you right now.”

Seungwoo’s mouth falls open a bit at the admission, licking his lips as he glares at Seungsik’s mouth. They’re so pink and plush and he doesn’t want to waste anymore time talking when they could be kissing instead. They’ve gotten to know each other so much, he feels like jumping each other’s bones now is more than alright. Seungwoo shrugs easily, “I’ve been dreaming about that for a while now, so...” 

“Do you wanna come back to mine?” Seungsik asks. “I don’t stay too far from here.”

“Lead the way.” Seungwoo answers. Seungsik keeps a firm hold on his belt loop, tugging Seungwoo behind him. Seungwoo can’t help but chuckle at his eagerness, feeling the same excitement bubble inside of him as Seungsik drags him down the street.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. I was just sitting on this chapter unsure if i liked it but after reading it 50 times i think im happy with it.

“So this is your setup?” Seungwoo’s eyes are wide as he looks around, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. Seungsik’s bed looks the same as it does in all of his videos, the usual mountain of pillows he always sees are stacked prettily against the headboard although the sheets are a soft lavender today. There’s a ring light in the corner along with a camera and tripod. It’s much more than he thought Seungsik used and he has to say he’s impressed. “Wow.”

He thinks of all the times he’s seen Seungsik fuck himself in this exact room and here he is, about to have that same pleasure. He feels quite honored. 

“Yea, it’s great isn’t it?” Seungsik huffs, unsuccessfully trying to unbutton his pants. “Do you want to take a picture or do you want to pull your dick out?”

After having to deal with all the times Seungsik has teased him, Seungwoo feels it would only be fair to return the favor. “Are pictures allowed? Can I pose on the bed?” He asks.

Seungsik looks so unbelievably shocked and Seungwoo enjoys it immensely. “Just kidding. I can wait until after we’re done for the picture.”

“You absolutely suck.” Seungsik smacks him on the chest a few times and Seungwoo pulls him back in for a kiss as an apology.

Their tongues meet messy and slow and Seungsik finally pops the button of his jeans open. He slips his hand in to grope at his cock and while Seungwoo groans, Seungsik takes the chance to kiss at his jaw.

“So needy.” Seungwoo murmurs as they break apart. He likes the way Seungsik clings to him and he can feel his arousal pooling heavily in his gut, his dick hardening quickly under Seungsik’s touch.

“As if I’m the only one.” Seungsik says back and Seungwoo laughs because he has a point. 

They bumble around, trying to strip each other of their clothes while kissing and sucking at any available skin. They get rid of their shirts easily and Seungsik quickly slips off his pants, but Seungwoo isn’t as deft as him. He almost trips over himself as his jeans fall to his ankles.

Seungsik smirks at his clumsiness before he pushes him back onto the bed. He uses the opportunity to grab the band of Seungwoo’s briefs and yanks them down and off of his legs. Seungwoo feels extremely wanted at the moment and he's tempted to swoon, but he holds back. Instead he takes in Seungsik’s reaction to his body, trying not to squirm under his arched brow.

“Like what you see?” He asks. Seungwoo knows that he’s decently sized and he’s seen Seungsik nude multiple times during his shows, but seeing the outline of his cock through his boxers has his pulse quickening. 

“You’re alright.” Seungsik teases and he hovers over Seungwoo in a way that makes him feel like he’s definitely not in control here but he doesn’t mind in the slightest. “So how do you wanna do this?”

“Do you have a preference?” Seungwoo asks. He’s only a little nervous but he’s game for anything. 

Seungsik tilts his head in thought before rummaging around in his bedside drawer, tossing a bottle of lube and a condom onto the bed. “Let’s make use of those pretty fingers of yours, hm?”

And so they do. Seungwoo slicks him up and he doesn’t know if Seungsik is being receptive for his sake or if he’s really doing well but he’s murmuring curses under his breath as Seungwoo stretches him out. He’s sweating as he looks for that one spot, crooking his fingers until Seungsik tenses under his touch with a soft gasp and Seungwoo feels very accomplished. He uses his other hand to steadily jerk Seungsik off, trying to ignore his own cock, straining and heavy between his legs.

Seungsik urges him on, “Okay okay. I'm ready, get up here.”

Seungwoo slips his fingers out and Sik sits up to tear the condom open, rolling it down Seungwoo’s ignored member and he can’t contain a shiver and a moan. Seungsik then grabs the lube and applies it liberally to the tip before spreading it down the rest of his dick with a smirk, enjoying the way Seungwoo already looks so out of it. 

Seungsik flips over to his hands and knees, arching his back sinfully before looking back over his shoulder with a sly look. "You said you wouldn't go easy on me, right?"

Seungwoo nods along as he shuffles up behind Seungsik almost feverishly. "I did say that."

He can only hope that he delivers.

He lines himself up and pushes in slowly until they’re connected hip to ass and they both groan once Seungwoo is fully inside of Seungsik.

Things sort of spiral from there.

As soon as he’s ready, Seungsik tells him to move and he keeps his promise to not go easy on him. He sets a quick pace from the get go, his strokes deep enough to have Seungsik keening forwards, gripping onto the sheets for leverage. He looks good even from behind, his skin toned tan and his back muscles flexing prettily. Seungwoo watches as his cock disappears into Seungsik so easily and it has him in a trance. The slick sound of the lube and the sound of the bed frame occasionally squeaking under their weight adding to the combination of sensations that has his mind going blank.

“I wish you had a mirror in here.” Seungwoo pants suddenly and he hunches over to knock Seungsik’s hand away from where he's trying to jerk himself off. He wants to do everything, to have Seungsik careen over the edge solely because of him. “You should see how hot you look getting fucked like this.”

Seungsik is like a velvet vice around him and he suddenly slams his hips back to meet Seungwoo’s thrusts. They both groan loudly and Seungsik’s arms collapse under him as clings onto one of his pillows for support, his choked sobs catching into the fabric. It’s a push and pull then as they meet in the middle, Seungwoo trying to get as deep inside of Seungsik as he can and Seungsik trying to fill himself full of Seungwoo.

“Should I turn on the camera?” Seungsik murmurs in between choppy groans, his knuckles going white from how he’s gripping his pillow. “So everyone can see? Oh-- you feel so good.“

His hips falter at the idea of everyone seeing him have Seungsik that way. He didn’t think he could get harder but he feels as if he does and Seungsik mewls under him. He tightens his grip on Seungsik's hip, trying to stay afloat. “More baby?”

“ _Yes_.” Seungsik groans. “Harder. I’m close.”

Seungwoo slips an arm across Seungsik’s chest and uses all his strength to scoop him until they're back to chest, Seungsik leaning heavily into him. Gravity pushes him down further until Seungwoo is fully sheathed inside of Seungsik again and his head falls back onto Seungwoo's shoulder with a loud sob. His thighs and calves are going to ache terribly but the change in position gives Seungwoo the opportunity to stroke him off easier and that's all it takes before they’re both coming messily. Seungsik grinds down onto him lazily, his blunt nails digging into whatever part of Seungwoo's flash he can find and Seungwoo continues to pump him dry.

Seungwoo tries not to bite _too_ hard into the meat of Seungsik’s shoulder as he fills the condom up, dizzy with aftershocks as his hips continue to lazily buck up into Seungsik’s warmth. 

They fall into a heap, way too hot and sticky to be on top of each other but neither can be compelled to move for a few minutes. When they do though, Seungwoo carefully pulls out and rolls off the condom, tying it up and politely before going to toss it off in the bathroom.

“You can take a shower.” Seungsik offers up from the bed and Seungwoo leans on the door frame in all his glory. 

Seungsik is literally laid out in front of him like a feast and he wants his fill.

“Only if you join.” Seungwoo dares say. 

Seungsik tilts his head to the side thoughtfully before he bounds up from his sprawl on the bed. From there they break into a second, much more placid round two. Both of them are too lazy to actually try anything more than kissing and languid touching. Seungsik’s hands wonder teasingly and they end up standing under the lukewarm spray of the shower and panting into each other's mouth as they come from messy handjobs, giggling like teenagers afterwards.

It doesn’t feel like this is their first time together, not even as Seungwoo scrubs soap lightly across Seungsik’s shoulders and Seungwoo doesn’t know what to make of it aside from that face that he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

  
  
  


About an hour later, once they've had time to relax and talk, Seungwoo offers to head out. “I should probably go.”

He thinks it’s the polite thing to offer although he doesn’t really want to. Seungsik has given him some clean sweats to lounge in and now they lay comfortably on the bed. Seungsik leans up onto his elbows, frown etched onto his face. “You don’t have to. I mean, if you _want_ to go you can! But I’m not kicking you out or anything.”

“No?” Seungwoo double checks. “You don’t have to be nice for my sake because I will totally take you up on staying the night.”

“I’m not just being nice.” Seungsik confirms with a soft grin. “I want you to. It's late anyway.”

“Okay.” Seungwoo says and Seungsik lays his head back down. “Let's try and sleep now.”

Seungsik leans over him to click off the bedside light and they cuddle up close to each other, still basking in the afterglow of a good orgasm as they chat softly until their words taper off into short hums, exhaustion hitting them both bone deep. The last remnants of energy either of them have fades away quickly and they doze off in each other's arms.

  
  


**⟰ ⟰ ⟰**

  
  


Seungwoo is on cloud nine. He’s dancing with the angels. He’s handing out ice cream cones to tiny children who smile at him brightly when a sharp smack to his cheek knocks him off his cloud and he comes tumbling back to reality.

“Ow.” He whines, voice coated with sleep. It’s dark and he squints unhappily at the figure above him. “You slap me?”

“I’m so sorry.” Another hand to his cheek but much softer this time. “You wouldn’t wake up. I thought maybe you were dead.”

Seungsik sounds half apologetic but Seungwoo can hear the mirth in his voice even if he can’t see it. Seungwoo could be upset but he’s too tired so he just leans into Seungsik’s palm and tries to go back to sleep. “It’s okay.”

“ _Seungwoo_!” Seungsik groans urgently. “I’m trying to tell you I have to go. I have to go meet Subin and drop something off at school but, erm, you can sleep a little more if you want, alright? The door will lock behind you when you leave.”

Seungwoo is not listening _at all_ but he nods affirmatively. All he can think about is how amazing these pillows are, so soft and conforming. They hold him like he’s a precious jewel and he turns to snuggle up to them. “Okay~ Don’t worry.”

Seungwoo can hear his dream angels guiding him back to his cloud, their soothing calls lulling him to sleep almost immediately. The children all ask where he went and Seungwoo can’t even remember. He simply goes back to playing with them. 

They’re dragging him along a flowery path, murmuring about hopscotch and kittens when there’s a sudden and sharp stinging at his cheek. This time he doesn’t tumble from the clouds, he’s ripped from them. He sits up, grabbing his heating cheek. “Ow!”

And there stands Seungsik, tugging open his blinds and letting too much light in way too fast. 

“Why do you keep hitting me?” Seungwoo pouts, shielding his face against the sunlight. “I said I’m getting up!”

“Seungwoo.” Seungsik sighs. “I left you two hours ago. I called like three times! I thought you got jumped on the way home or something.”

Two hours? He swears he only closed his eyes for a few more minutes.

“Oh.” Is all he can say as he grabs his phone and that’s when he sees the missed calls and the texts. Not just from Seungsik but from Byungchan and even one from his mother. He sighs. “If I’m able to defend myself, I blame you. And the pillows.”

“The pillows?” Seungsik smirks, staring him down on the bed. “That’s your excuse?”

“It’s your fault too.” Seungwoo relaxes back into his new favorite place, shrugging at Seungsik’s exasperated sigh. “It was the sex.”

Seungsik laughs, his expression going playful. He moves to crawl into bed next to Seungwoo, leaning his head onto his shoulder. It’s nice. “Are you saying it was that good? Please say more, I like compliments.”

  
  


“It was really that good.” Seungwoo says. “I don’t know if it was because I’ve been super sex deprived or if it’s because we’ve finally done something about all this sexual tension that you’ve been the cause of but ten out of ten. You put me right to sleep. I would bang again.”

“We need to work on your compliments.” Seungsik sinks into his side. “But I have to agree with you. Would bang Han Seungwoo again.''

He stretches back into bed, a prideful smile pulling at his mouth. He could really stay here forever like this.

“You're like a cat.” Seungsik murmurs after a beat, his hand coming up to rub over Seungwoo’s stomach. He considers purring under the warm touch.

“Do you like cats?” Seungwoo asks, curling into Seungsik. “I can be yours. I won’t take up much space.”

“You’re taking up like 80% of the bed right now.” Seungsik says and Seungwoo whines. “Don’t be a cry baby. C’mon and get up. I want you to get lunch with me.”

Seungsik sits up and shuffles out of his cuddle which makes Seungwoo whine louder. “But your bed is so comfy.” 

“That’s why I bought it.” Seungsik quips. “Pretty please? I didn’t have breakfast and the last thing we had was waffles.”

Seungwoo hums happily remembering back to their chance meeting and everything that followed, feeling smug and sated and happy. “I will buy you a hundred waffles if we can stay right here. Seriously I will.”

“Oh? Am I that deserving?” Seungsik perks up, looking very much the part of the cat who got the canary. “It’s a very tempting deal but I think I want real food. And then maybe we can come back here and see what happens?”

“You drive a hard bargain.” Seungwoo sighs. He really doesn’t want to move. He realizes that he could be considered the world’s clingiest one night stand but that’s just a title he’ll have to accept. “Just give me a few minutes to get ready.”

Seungsik crows victoriously and Seungwoo reluctantly gets out of bed.

**⟰ ⟰ ⟰**

They decide to make a day out of it, taking a cab from Seungsik’s place and out towards Central Park to truly enjoy the sunshine and pleasant weather. 

_(“What about pizza?” Seungwoo suggests, trying to keep it a little casual and Seungsik shakes his head._

_“I’m craving something else.” He hums. “What about pasta? Italian?”_

_“That’s a good compromise.” Seungwoo says before a light goes off in his head. “I know a good place! C’mon.”_

_He grabs Seungsik by the hand and off they go to one of his favorite places.)_

It’s unsurprisingly crowded but they manage to get there at the perfect time, stealing a prime table on the terrace and their waitress spoils them with her enthusiasm. Between them ordering and having small talk, Seungwoo finds it's easy and enjoyable between them. Seungsik raves over the pasta, groaning not unlike to the way he did last night and Seungwoo has to try some to see if it’s really _that_ good.

It is but he refuses to admit it, instead digging back into his margherita pizza with a huff.

When they finish they end up playing rock paper scissors to decide who gets to pay the tab and when Seungsik wins he’s very smug about it. Seungwoo heavily insists that he's the one to tip and their waitress waves them away with a delighted smile. 

After that they step back into the crowded streets feeling just a little bloated but mostly satisfied and teeming with vigor.

( _“Let's go see the fountain.” Seungsik suggests. “It's like ten minutes away, right?”_

_“How touristy.” Seungwoo says. He’s been before with his family of course but the idea of going to see it with Sik has him excited.)_

When they do eventually get there they see a couple taking wedding photos and Seungwoo thinks they look stunning standing together, the couple and their party around them.

_(“They look so happy.” Seungsik says._

_He doesn't even know these people but the looks on their face, the pure unfiltered love shining through their eyes as they look at each other, it's mesmerizing to him. It’s just this side of scary, too. To love someone so much and to have them be your entire world, it must be intense._

_“Romeo?” Seungsik questions and he snaps away from his thoughts. “You okay?”_

_“Sorry.” Seungwoo says. “They really do look happy.”_

_“I should have known you were a sap.” Seungsik jokes and Seungwoo quickly thinks about tripping him. Instead he pushes at his shoulder making Seungsik laugh. “I think it’s cute.”)_

They continue to walk leisurely down the path and when Seungsik takes his hand, Seungwoo tightens his grip, their fingers interweaving easily. He feels like he's seventeen again as they walk with no destination in mind, the sun already starting its descent towards the horizon.

“This was a good way to spend the day.” Seungwoo says, swaying their arms back and forth. “Maybe getting out of your bed wasn’t the worst idea.”

“It was nice, wasn’t it?” Seungsik wonders softly and Seungwoo looks over at him. He looks surprisingly timid. “Would you consider this all a date?”

“Do you want it to be a date?” He questions. 

The atmosphere shifts between them, his hand sweating where it’s clasped against Seungsik’s.

“I would like it if it was.” Seungsik says. “We didn't meet in the most conventional way so I want to make sure you're really interested in seeing where this could go.”

“I am very interested.” Seungwoo tells him. Sure, it's true they met under _interesting_ circumstances but he doesn't think it should define them or what their relationship could be. “Believe me.”

“Okay good.” Seungsik sighs but there’s still tension in his shoulders. “If it's not obvious, I like you.”

“I like you too. I mean it.” Seungwoo says. “What’s wrong?”

“You may view me in a certain way because of what I do but I'm not like… cool? Not the way you seem to be. I have like two friends and I’m kind of shy.”

“I feel like you can’t say that considering your current profession.” Seungwoo teases. 

“That's what I mean!” Seungsik starts. “Just because I’m comfortable with sex doesn’t mean I’m like super outgoing otherwise. I don’t want you going into this thinking I’m something that I’m not.”

He’s unable to meet Seungwoo’s eyes when he says it and he feels a pang in his heart.

Seungwoo grabs both of Seungsik’s hands in his own, squeezing softly in a show of reassurance. He knows they have an easygoing camaraderie and Seungsik's always smiling so wide that it’s easy to forget that he's someone who has his own issues and anxieties. 

“Well, let me just set it straight and say that I’m not cool. At all. I’m actually a bit of a mama’s boy.” Seungsik snorts at that and when he finally looks up so their eyes can meet, Seungwoo is hit with the overwhelming urge to pull him in and kiss him. Seungsik squeezes his hands back and Seungwoo continues on, his heart on his sleeve. “Just know that I like you for the person that you are. I like the Seungsik that I've gotten to know and I'm excited to learn more about you. Lets not worry about anything else. I want to enjoy things as they are.”

“I like you for you, too.” Seungsik confirms with a soft smile. He takes a deep breath and there’s the release of tension Seungwoo was hoping to see. “Okay. I’ll try not to worry over dumb things anymore. We’ll take it one day at a time.”

“One day at a time.” Seungwoo nods and he just can’t help himself. He moves in so that they can seal the deal with a kiss. “Now, can I get us a cab to mine or is that too bold?”

“I think that sounds like a good idea.” Seungsik chuckles. “We'll see where the evening takes us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did try to proof read a bit but if anything slipped through the cracks im sorry TT


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to attempt to quickly finish the rest of this story!! hopefully it doesn't show too much but we only have 2 more chapters left and they're mostly written (:

Seungsik and Seungwoo continue to go on dates here and there. 

They also continue to have sex and quite a lot of it, _but_ they’re not exactly boyfriends yet. Not officially and that's just fine with him. Seungwoo doesn’t want to ruin things by rushing to put labels on what they have. He doesn’t feel like it matters when he simply enjoys things as they are with Seungsik.

While they typically go back and forth between their two places, with Seungwoo's apartment being bigger they tend to spend more time there.

Which brings them to today, a hot and hazy New York afternoon. Seungsik had practically thrown himself through Seungwoo’s front door, face etched with defeat after a long day of classes.

Apparently his professor was in a bad mood and he was taking it out on everyone and to top that off, Seungsik had somehow managed to lose one of his textbooks.

He could tell Seungsik was drained, his megawatt smile too dim for Seungwoo’s liking. Thus, he had offered to go pick up chicken from down the block at a hole-in-the-wall joint that had quickly became one of their favorites. Seungsik’s face had lit up so brightly at the suggestion that Seungwoo had sprinted out of the door without a glance back, too intent on making things right. 

Unfortunately, when he walks back through the front door twenty minutes later he's greeted to the heart stopping sight of Seungsik sitting on the couch accompanied by his mother. He almost drops the bag of takeout on the floor.

“Seungwoo!” She starts. He looks at Seungsik who sends him an apologetic grimace. “Why didn't you tell me you had a guest?”

He's very tempted to say that he couldn’t possibly tell her because she never bothers to call beforehand but now doesn't seem like the best time. She waves his silence off easily.

“Seungsik and I were chatting, it’s fine.” She turns to Seungsik, giving him a small grin. “He’s so polite, I hope you’re learning from him. He just offered to make some tea.”

“Yeah, I--” Seungwoo doesn’t get to finish his sentence, his mother barreling on over him. Seungsik looks relaxed but Seungwoo can see the tension in his shoulders. “He says you've known each other for a while, yet I haven't met him before. Don't tell me you're embarrassed of me?”

  
  


Seungwoo bites the inside of his cheek, wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

“No, no.” Seungwoo placates. “I’m not embarrassed. I just--”

He's at a complete loss for words here. His mother will bite his head off if he says that Seungsik is his almost boyfriend who he’s never bothered to mention before, but he also knows that it might hurt Seungsik’s feelings if he says they're just friends. He tries to answer as diplomatically as possible. “I wanted to wait to introduce you two! Proper introductions and all that.”

“You didn’t bother with proper introductions when I met Byungchan.” She smirks like she knows something he doesn't and he feels like a kid again. “So you _are_ dating, then? I thought so.”

She spins on Seungsik immediately and he swallows thickly. 

“Dating?” Seungsik repeats, his quivering eyes flickering to Seungwoo. Behind his mother's back Seungwoo pantomimes stabbing himself in the neck and Seungsik looks away from him quickly. This certainly isn’t the way he expected them to meet, especially not so soon but such is life. “Um. Well…”

The electric kettle chooses then to ping, clicking itself off loudly and Seungsik deflates in relief. 

“You two talk. I'll go get the tea!” Seungsik shoots off from the couch. His mother hums, asking him to add a spoonful of honey to hers and he smiles and nods, quietly making his way to the kitchen. The noise he makes tinkering around to grab cups and spoons creates a small illusion of privacy that Seungwoo appreciates.

Seungwoo watches him patter about for a moment when his mother softly says, “You look happy. Much happier than when I saw you last. I think you even put on some weight.”

It throws him off. That's the last thing he expected to hear but it has a mix of emotions toiling in his chest. He answers simply, “I am happy.”

“The only thing that's seemed to have changed is him.” She says matter-of-factly. She elbows him in the ribs. “He's handsome. Sweet, too.”

“ _Mom_.” Seungwoo whines quietly. He's instantly hushed, a long fingernail tapping at his nose. He doesn’t want to discuss Seungsik with her, at least not when he’s only a few feet away. It's embarrassing. “Are you going to tell me why you dropped by?”

“I thought it might be good if we got your business card around again but Seungsik told me you already found a place to work at.” She explains. “He's told me more about you in the time that you were gone than you have in the last six months.”

Well now he just feels bad. “I just started there. The guys are super great, the pay is surprisingly decent considering I’m new. What's there to say?”

“You could tell me that you're doing fine, maybe?” She sounds passive aggressive now. “Tell me anything! I'm your mother aren't I?”

She searches his face before grabbing his hand. “I just feel like you’ve been so distant with us. Your father and I have no idea what you’re up to anymore and that’s not a good feeling. Are we bad parents?”

“No!” Seungwoo says. “Of course you're not. I’m just… focusing on myself. I’m trying to start my own life. I want to make my own name, y’know?” 

“Is that what this is about?”

“What?” Seungwoo says.

She sighs, looking the same exasperated way she always did while dealing with him while growing up. “I know what people used to say about you, my baby, but you’re already your own person. You’re a hardworking, kind, good man and everyone who takes the time to get to know you can see that clear as day.”

He preens just a little bit. “You didn’t have to call me a baby.”

“You’ll always be a baby to me.” She says. “I just hope you know that while we’d love for you to come to work with us, you don’t have to. The same way Sunhwa didn’t have to. It would probably be for the best that you didn’t. I’d have a hard time not pinching your cheeks in front of everyone. I’d bring your lunches too! It would be so nice.”

Seungwoo shivers at the imagery. 

“There’s always a position waiting if you want but we’re not _expecting_ anything of you, okay? If you want to start selling sandwiches on the corner, well... I’d hate it but if that’s what _you_ want I’d support you.”

Seungwoo doesn't have words to answer her with, biting at his fingernail as his brain tries to make sense of everything. She pulls his hand away from his mouth like she's always done and he can't hold in his snort. He here was compiling and compounding stress onto his own shoulders for no reason. He just felt that they expected him to work somewhere within their circle of connections if he wasn’t going to work with them. He always did manage to dig too far into his own head but knowing nothing specific is expected of him is a relief.

Apparently they were just a bit worried about him.

“I'm happy where I am. I feel like things are right.” Seungwoo admits and it's so freeing to admit.

She pats his knee. “I thought so. There's no point in stressing yourself out. It just wears you down and it’ll give you wrinkles. I think you got that trait from your father.”

“I got my looks from him too.” Seungwoo grumbles just to be a pest and it earns him a fierce whack to the side of his head. He tries not to groan too loudly despite the blossoming pain.

Seungsik comes back then and his mother smiles gently at him. “Thank you, dear. I was just telling our Wooya that we should all have dinner. Your father would love Seungsik.”

“I’d love to meet him if he’s as great as you.” Seungsik says and his mom just about melts into the couch. Seungwoo wonders if Seungsik has some sort of unknown power against Han’s. His father won’t stand a chance at this rate.

“That’s perfect.” She says. Seungwoo grabs a cup and takes a delicate sip. “Is next week okay for you both?”

The tea diverts and goes down the wrong pipe. He begins to cough, choking at the sudden time frame and Seungsik smiles politely, patting his back.

"Sounds good to me."

All they were supposed to do today was laze about on the couch and eat and now Seungsik is meeting his parents.

**⟰** **⟰** **** **⟰**

Dinner with his folks goes amazingly well and everything else in their life is going suspiciously good too; from Seungsik’s classes and his cam shows to Seungwoo’s job, it's all great. He’s getting the hang of his workload easily and everyone in their office clicks well enough so they decide it might be nice to hold a small little get together. 

Seeing as he’s with Seungsik and Chan is dating Subin the two brothers are invited as well and when Byungchan asks him to hang out earlier in the day Seungsik invites him along as well.

Which leads them all tucked into a booth at the back of a cozy family restaurant, sharing plate after plate of food and easy conversation. The night develops well but Seungwoo can tell Seungsik is getting more than tipsy when he starts fondling at Sejun’s chest.

“So firm.” He murmurs happily and a buzzed Sejun flexes his pectorals under his touch. “Wow!”

“We should work out together.” Sejun smirks. Now he pokes at Seungsik’s chest. “Let’s broaden you up! It won’t take long.”

“Really?” Seungsik perks up, eyes disappearing when he smiles. “Let’s do it.”

While he’s distracted trying to exchange numbers with Sejun, Seungwoo moves Seungsik’s next shot glass out of the way in favor of a glass of water. Across the table, Chan seems to notice the small act and he goads him on. “Oh, look at mister good boyfriend over here! Seungwoo is no fun!” 

“Seungwoo is a champ at fun! Our soju king!” Byungchan sticks up for him. “Why don’t you two go at it? A gentleman's competition!” 

Chan is already red and sweating but he seems up for it and everyone else looks on eagerly at Seungwoo as they wait for his response. 

He doesn’t want to get drunk, not when Seungsik already seems to be drunk enough for the both of them but he still has some ego left in him. He rolls his shoulders cockily, cracking his knuckles. “Fine. But don’t cry about it to Subin in the morning.”

Everyone at the table _‘oohs’_ dramatically with the exception of Sejun who tries to play peacemaker. “Woah, guys c’mon. Byungchan said this was gentlemanly.”

“That’s boring.” Hanse cuts in. “I want this to end with someone puking.”

Chan signals to their waiter before turning to send Seungwoo a giddy thumbs up. He just hopes that Chan doesn't have to work in the morning.

“It’s not going to be Seungwoo puking.” Seungsik says smugly, clinging onto Seungwoo’s arm. He appreciates the support until Subin immediately cuts back. “It’s not going to be Chan. I’m sorry but Seungwoo is about to get washed. Bet you twenty.”

Once Subin says that Hanse and Byung perk up with their wallets and Seungwoo laughs. Now he has to win, for both his and Seungsik’s honor. Sejun pouts, mumbling mostly to himself. “Nobody listens to me.” 

“I’m listening.” Seungsik turns and suddenly coos. “You’re so cute. And small.”

Seungwoo wants to comment that if anything, Seungsik is the smaller one between the two of them but he lets it go. This is his first time really seeing Seungsik buzzed and it didn't take long at all. He'll have to keep a firm eye on him next time they go out. 

“You think everything is cute when you’re drunk.” Subin says, catching Seungsik’s attention.

Seungsik looks slightly affronted but he waves off the accusation. He points a finger in the vicinity he thinks Subin is sitting. “I’m not drunk.”

Hanse joins in to tease him, speaking over the rim of his glass. “No? You’re just super red and sweaty for no reason?”

The table is decidedly loud, even more so when the waiter comes back with a fresh bottle and glasses and Byungchan clears his throat to start Seungwoo and Chan’s drink off. 

It's all very official but they’ve been drinking casually the whole night, so by shot three everyone can tell Chan is struggling to even swallow anymore. He's definitely going to regret this in the morning.

A different waitress comes around, very happy to offer more bottles to the rest of the table but Subin declines. He sighs deeply as he admits defeat for his boyfriend which has Seungsik and Byungchan raising Seungwoo's arms up and cheering as if he just won the boxing match of the century. 

It’s silly but all the smiles and the laughs and the good food and the adoring smile on Seungsik’s face is so suddenly overwhelming, filling him with warmth that starts deep in his core and spreads out to the tips of his fingers, leaving him feeling absolutely… loved.

He decides to cover the tab despite everyone offering to split it and that’s how they end their night.

The cool air knocks him down a peg as they step outside but it’s welcomed.

Subin is half carrying a very giggly Chan out the restaurant with Sejun's help and Byungchan and Hanse follow behind until they've formed a small huddle outside the door.

"Well, I'm off! Can't miss the train!" Hanse says, pointing off in the direction of the station and Byungchan speaks up. "I'll go with you! My place is that way, anyway." Hanse easily accepts and they walk off with goodbyes. Seungwoo had noticed they had worked up an easy comradery throughout the night, perhaps because they were so similar in age and it has fatherly pride swelling inside of him. He's glad everyone was able to get along so well.

Seungwoo and Seungsik wait around for Subin and Chan to catch a cab before leaving. He holds a steady hand on Seungsik’s hip as a taxi pulls up and Sejun and Subin stuff Chan inside. He's mumbling incoherently but Subin still answers him as if this is normal for him.

"Don't forget to give me my twenty tomorrow." Seungsik smiles and Subin sends him a quick middle finger salute before closing the door behind him. Sejun takes that as his cue to leave the couple, promising to text Seungsik in the morning so they can plan a gym session. He feels like they're an old couple seeing all their kids disappear into the night but he can't say he exactly hates it. 

"Alright, let's get home." Seungwoo murmurs, herding Seungsik along the sidewalk. 

“That was fun.” Seungsik sing-songs sweetly, as if he isn’t groping at Seungwoo’s ass. He’s content to ignore Seungsik’s perversions, at least until they get home and he’s hopefully a little more clear headed. “You have nice glutes.”

“Ow!” Seungwoo yelps. He almost trips, taking them both down when one of his cheeks is pinched suddenly. “Give me your hands.”

“Oh, you really are no fun.” Seungsik chuckles, giving Seungwoo only one of his hands. Their fingers interlace easily. “What can I say? You have a nice butt. I should be allowed to pinch my boyfriend's butt!”

Seungwoo is just glad that it’s late and the streets aren’t as bustling as they could be. It gives them a little bit of privacy. Seungwoo smiles to himself, swinging their arms back and forth. “Are we boyfriends now?” 

“Yes.” Seungsik says. “You just haven’t asked to make it official.”

“What if I'm waiting for you to ask me?” Seungwoo counters just to be difficult. 

“Oh.” Seungsik pauses. He stops walking, tugging Seungwoo’s arm back in the process. He turns so he can stand face to face in front of Seungsik and the streetlights make his eyes shine bright. “Seungwoo, do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Let me think about it.” He says and Seungsik gasps, terribly offended. 

“Think about it?? You're the worst!” He attempts to stomp ahead of Seungwoo but he doesn't get far with their hands still attached. Seungwoo lets himself be dragged along. “I was kidding. You know I'd love to be your boyfriend. Don't pout.”

“I'm not pouting!” He pouts. “I think we should wait till you're sober to talk about this.”

“Me??” Seungwoo balks. Seungsik giggles at his reaction before dropping the act. He leans heavily onto Seungwoo’s frame. “I’m just teasing you. I’m also very tired now. Why didn’t we get a cab?”

“Because we don't live that far.” Seungwoo says. “Besides, you would have fallen asleep and we wouldn’t officially be boyfriends.”

“That’s true,” Seungsik hums thoughtfully. "Can’t believe we're really official now. We're a couple. I still remember seeing your stupidly handsome face for the first time. I thought I was being pranked, you were so hot."

Seungwoo reddens at that, remembering that first skype meeting from his own perspective and how nervous he was. "Feels so long ago, doesn’t it? When we hung up the call my shirt was soaked in sweat."

“Mine too!” Seungsik laughs cheerily and Seungwoo’s cheeks start to hurt from how hard he’s smiled tonight. "But look at us now. We are boyfriends and we’re happy.”

"Yes, we are.” Seungwoo agrees firmly. He thinks back distantly to those lonely days he used to spend in his apartment, how he'd waste away his time. Now he has a lovely lover to occupy his home and his heart. He's found an amazing job and some new friends and Seungwoo realizes, somewhat belatedly, that he feels wholly content.

He pulls Seungsik's hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of his hand and Seungsik sends him a honeyed smirk, leaning into Seungwoo's side. He isn’t sure how he got so lucky but he promises to himself to do everything in his power to keep this happiness for as long as he can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors note: i read this over at least ten different times looking for mistakes/awkward phrasing and at this point my eyes and my brain are over it so please just accept it.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, sorry for the long break since the last chapter, writing is hard~~ anyway here is the second to last chapter! hopefully it's enjoyable <3

“I’m going to ask something crazy right now.”

“That's fairly normal for you, don't you think?” Seungsik asks, smirking as he shoves a fry into his mouth.

They got burgers for lunch but Seungwoo’s food remains untouched. His stomach is too tightly wound to even think of trying to eat but he’s trying to stay cool. 

“Okay.” Seungwoo says, grabbing his own fry so he has something to focus on. “Fair point, _but_ I was going to ask that you move in with me.”

Seungsik turns to him sharply, mouth falling open, “What?”

Seungwoo feels his cheeks heat up but he goes full steam ahead because he _likes_ Seungsik and he likes him to the point of really loving him. It’s been months of steadily dating and basically living together anyway so he felt as if the time was right! “I have the spare room! And the rent would be cheaper! Listen, listen...”

“I’m listening.” Sik nods minutely but his eyes are a little wild and Seungwoo can feel his confidence dampening by the second. 

“Er, maybe this was too crazy?”

Seungsik laughs outright at that, bright and loud and the tension in the room disperses slightly but not enough for Seungwoo to not feel silly. Maybe he got in a bit too deep over his head. Seungwoo sighs. "I just-- I really like you. You know that. You can keep up your cam shows if you want to, you can do whatever. Besides, my parents already love you more than they love me! Think of the money coming your way."

He’s trying to joke to keep the mood light but he’s a nervous wreck inside. 

“I think your mom already switched your name out for mine in the will.” Seungsik says lightly although for all Seungwoo knows, Seungsik could be completely serious.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Seungwoo says and he’s trying his best to not be so awkward but can’t help but stare at Seungsik. What else is he supposed to do while he waits for an answer? This is the first time he’s done this!

It’s noticeably tense but both of them pretend it isn’t, only making it worse until Seungsik finally speaks again.

"Your building _is_ closer to the university.” He starts softly and a beacon of hope shines off in the distance, Seungwoo's confidence cautiously flickering back to life. “I guess I could sleep in a little bit longer if I moved in. Or maybe get breakfast beforehand.” 

“See!” Seungwoo nods, feeling giddy despite himself. “I have yet to think of one con to this arrangement!”

“I think having to deal with you is the main downside.” Seungsik teases and now its Seungwoo’s turn to laugh loudly, feeling very pleased. “You know, in the real world you can’t just sweep people off their feet like this.”

“No?” Seungwoo smiles, watching Seungsik shake his head softly. “Thankfully we live in my world, huh?”

“Oh, shut up.” Seungsik chuckles, tossing a fry at his head. He undershoots it and it lands sadly on Seungwoo’s shirt. No use in wasting a good fry so he picks it up and eats it now that he doesn’t feel like he’ll vomit. It earns him an unimpressed glare from Seungsik. “If anyone else asked me to move in with them after less than a year of dating I'd run for the hills. You’re very lucky you’re cute.”

“I know.” Seungwoo says smugly. Another eyeroll and Seungwoo sits up, tone more serious. “You don’t have to commit to anything right away, you know? I’m not trying to pressure you into anything. I just want you to know that I’m serious about this. About us.”

“I know. I am too.” Seungsik says. He moves from his spot on the couch to press an easy kiss on the corner of Seungwoo’s mouth. Seungwoo tries not to giggle like a love-struck teen and he half succeeds. “I’m here more often than my place anyway.”

“Exactly.” Seungwoo shrugs. “Now your bed and all those pillows belong to me, by the way.”

“Of course.” Seungsik gapes. “I should have known, this was your plan all along.”

“What can I say?” Seungwoo grins cheekily. “Some play checkers, some play chess.”

That earns him a soft blow to the gut and he hisses in faux pain. 

“You’re so insufferable sometimes.” Seungsik sighs and yet he still crawls on top of Seungwoo and gets comfortable. “Be honest, it’ll only get worse when I’m here for good, won't it?”

Seungwoo chuckles not unlike a seagull, tightening his arms around Seungsik until it’s just this side of painful and he gets sharp pinches into his side as retaliation. 

“Is that why you weren't eating?” Seungsik wonders suddenly after they’ve stopped the roughhousing. Now they’re squashed together comfortably on Seungwoo’s couch. “I was getting worried.”

“Yeah.” Seungwoo answers. “I felt like I was going to throw up, not gonna lie.”

“Why? Did you really think I'd say no?”

“I thought you might.” He admits and Seungsik pouts. “I thought up about a hundred possible scenarios.” 

“Of course I wouldn’t say no.” Seungsik says. “How else would I get my inheritance? Everything is falling into place for me.”

“Touché.” Seungwoo says, trying to hide his grin. “I was the one player checkers all along, hm?”

Seungsik smiles before poking at him, his tone sweet when he speaks, “I think it’ll be exciting to spend more time with you. Now I can make sure you’re eating all your meals.”

“Oh, now you really sound like my mother.” Seungwoo groans and he really almost does vomit then. Seungsik smacks him twice on the arm before moving off of him. Seungwoo wants to pout about the loss of warmth but he did it to himself.

“C'mon and eat. You’re gonna need your energy for when we haul all my shit over here.”

  
  


Seungwoo sighs happily and does as he’s told as he finally makes a grab for his burger.

  
  


**⟰ ⟰ ⟰**

  
  
  


“Woah.” Seungwoo murmurs to himself as he steps into their apartment. “What is this?” 

The place is an unusual mess, very unlike the way Seungsik likes to keep it. Between the two of them it can get cluttered but they do well to keep it clean. But this? It's worrisome for him, clothes strewn about the floor, a sock here and a shirt there followed by pants, as if Seungsik had stripped as soon as he got in the door. He follows the trail from the living room and deep into the bedroom that Seungsik has taken over as his cam room.

He still hasn’t gotten a response and a sliver of worry creeps into his chest. He carefully makes his way to the closet, hearing soft curses before Seungsik pops into his view. They both jump like skittish cats when they see each other, taking a moment to stare each other down before giggling slightly at the silliness of it all. 

Seungwoo relaxes against the door frame, his hand over his chest and eyebrows raised in question.

“Hi.” Is how Seungsik greets him. He stands and he’s in an outfit that Seungwoo thinks is rather fantastic in its extreme risque-ness. A sailor boy ensemble that would absolutely not fly on any ship and for a moment Seungwoo wonders where exactly Seungsik gets these costumes and how he can get him more. “I didn’t hear you come in!”

“I can see that.” Seungwoo says. “What's going on?”

Now it’s Seungsik’s turn to sigh, seeming so exasperated. “It’s a long story but--”

He reaches his hand out to Seungwoo and that's when he realizes Seungsik is trying to give him money.

Seungwoo’s face scrunches up in confusion and Seungsik explains. 

“Okay, I’ll make this short, I have a scheduled show today that I completely forgot about and I didn’t remember until I was at the bank! And the line was so long! I seriously just got back and changed into this.” He’s out of breath by the time he finishes his story and it’s horribly endearing. He inhales deeply before he sticks his hand out again, offering the stack of bills. “For rent.”

“Oh!” Seungwoo says. “No. But thank you!”

He turns his back to Seungsik immediately and starts to undo his tie.

“W-what!” Seungsik says. “You can’t just say no. We were gonna split rent remember?”

“I don’t remember, sorry.” He shrugs. “Anyway, what did you want for dinner!”

“Seungwoo! I can't just live here for free.” Seungsik says. “I feel bad. I haven’t spent any money since I’ve moved in. Seriously I just found my wallet today! That’s not okay!” 

“I can handle the rent. You know that.” Seungwoo sighs, turning back around. “Not to sound like the sugar daddy I essentially am, but let me take care of you. Put your money towards school. Or send it to your parents!”

Seungsik looks like he wants to say more, nibbling at the corner of his lip so Seungwoo decides to end the conversation the best way he can think of at the moment. “My mom would literally kill me if she found out you were actually paying any bills. Seriously. You don’t want me dead, do you?”

“You're _really_ going to use her against me all the time aren’t you?” Seungsik groans.

It’s not Seungwoo’s fault that they had taken such a fierce liking to each other, and while he wasn’t sure if it was great for his mental health, he was still glad that his mother and his boyfriend got along so well. It made for good blackmail on both sides.

“I am.” Seungwoo nods sweetly. He leans in so he can kiss away Seungsik’s petulant frown. It doesn’t work. “Glad we cleared that up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Seungsik mumbles. He’s quiet for a moment before his head cocks to the side not unlike a puppy. “Wait, how tired are you?“

“Um, I’m not extremely tired.” Seungwoo answers at the sudden change in conversation. He shrugs off his jacket before noticing the small smirk on Seungsik’s mouth. “Why? What’s that look you're giving me?”

“Well, since you’re home and I’m about to start… why don't we do a special show, huh? A couples show! They're popular these days."

Seungwoo’s ears flame red hot at the suggestion. “Seriously!? Will your fans like that?”

“I don't think they’ll mind really. Hey, stop taking your suit off, it's sexy.” Seungwoo’s hands freeze. “Well actually keep unbuttoning. Show off more skin.”

“I don’t know.” Seungwoo says shyly and Seungsik smiles at his demure tone. “We might have to work our way up to that.”

Seungsik coos at him, grabbing his cheeks and Seungwoo rolls his eyes in return.

“That's okay.” Seungsik answers easily. “I'll be doing that for a while, maybe 30 minutes?”

“That's fine.” Seungwoo says and Seungsik leans in to press a sweet kiss to his lips. “I’ll be here.”

Seungwoo goes to shower off and when he comes out he can hear Sik’s soft voice flowing out from the extra room, the door slightly ajar. He’s planning to get a snack from the kitchen when he notices his laptop sitting idly on the coffee table. He grabs it and flops onto the couch, expertly typing in a familiar cam site while chuckling softly to himself.

To think, a few months ago this was part of his daily routine, stalking Seungsik online every few nights and getting off to his pretty face and now he’s in the room of their _shared_ apartment.

It's still so preposterous to think about how far they’ve come.

Hell, Seungwoo was invited to join Seungsik! And have sex in front of the cluster of subscribers that he used to be apart of!

Deep down he feels like he would love to, but he’s not nearly confident enough to fuck his boyfriend online. He doesn’t know if he ever will be but, as the stream loads up and _Peachy Sik_ fills up his laptop screen, his pretty smile gleaming in the soft lighting, Seungwoo feels at ease. 

He logs in to his account and it feels sweet yet surreal, all those old memories rushing to the forefront of his mind. Seungsik is only talking still, responding playfully to some of the comments and Seungwoo wants some attention so he clicks in the chat box.

He types away, commenting on how amazing Sik looks tonight and it doesn’t take long for Seungsik to catch it.

“Oh, Snoo-ya are you finally back?” Seungsik’s smile is so big and pleased as he reads it and Seungwoo smirks. “It’s been awhile.”

Seungwoo types a cool, simple heart in response and Seungsik bites his thumb as he continues to read out other comments, making more small talk. Seungsik reads one comment before saying, “Yes, our simp lord is back,” and he chuckles so delightedly that Seungwoo is tempted to storm into the room and show off how he’s much more than that now. 

_‘How much for you to get naked already?’_ Seungwoo types shamelessly and Seungsik scoffs but he still can't hide the mirth from his face.

“Can a mod ban him?” Seungsik jokes and Seungwoo’s so appalled at the idea that he can’t contain the undignified squawk he lets out.

Seungsik must hear it from the other room and he laughs brightly. “I'm kidding. Okay. okay let's start the show, I know I've been talking for a bit now.”

Seungwoo feels a pleased tingle take hold in his chest, sprouting out from his heart to his fingertips as he watches on, the heat coiling up red hot from the depths of his groin. 

It’s his own form of foreplay as he watches Seungsik slowly slip his clothes off, lazily jerking himself off as he indulges a simple request here and there, some asking for dirty talk and others asking him to spread his legs wider so they can get a better view and Seungwoo feels like he could be jealous, but how could he when he’s had Seungsik all to himself like that, gasping under his touch, coming by his hands.

He wants to join in and start jerking his hardening cock in tandem to Seungsik’s sloppy, deft strokes but he only just resists. Instead he continues to let his arousal build up and it claws at him desperately, begging to be satiated. 

Seungsik comes eventually with a choked off gasp, shooting over his fist and all over his pressed sailor top, mouth forming a lovely ‘o’ shape as he milks himself dry. He sends some last sweet words to the camera, blowing a flirty kiss to the camera with his clean hand before saying goodbye. Seungwoo wastes no time bounding off the couch, his laptop abandoned as he heads straight to the room.

“You should have joined me.” Seungsik comments dreamily as he bursts into the room. He looks laid out just for Seungwoo and who is he to reject such an inviting offering? “Instead of just watching.”

  
  


“Where’s the fun in that?” Seungwoo waggles his eyebrows, descending onto the bed and crawling over Seungsik’s body. Seungsik groans, pushing at him halfheartedly. “Besides, I’m here now. I didn’t touch myself.”

“At all?” Seungsik perks up, seemingly interested. He quickly eyes Seungwoo’s tented pants. “What a good boy. What did you have in mind?”

“We still haven’t tried those handcuffs” He offers up boldly and it earns him an inquisitive hum. “How much for you to use them on me?”

Seungsik snorts, his eyes rounding up into crescents. 

“On the house if you give me ten minutes and....”

“And?” Seungwoo questions.

“You let me top?” Seungsik suggests with an eyebrow raise and Seungwoo only ponders it for a moment. 

“Okay, deal!”

“That’s it?” Sik questions, his face falling into an undignified pout as if he wanted to argue about it. Seungwoo wouldn't be surprised if that were the case but it makes his easy relenting all the more enjoyable. 

“What can I say? I'm an easy guy.” He shrugs, stripping his shirt off already and Seungsik snorts.

“I can see that.”

And really, Seungsik really shouldn't look so smug and collected so Seungwoo decides to kiss the smirk right off his mouth.

It shuts him up perfectly.

  
  



End file.
